


Time Heals All

by ShadowMystic



Series: The Ambassador (COMPLETE) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambassador Magnus Bane, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Depression, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Minor legal high, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Alec Lightwood, Rimming, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Magnus takes care of the stowaway while avoiding the vengeful wrath of Queen Maryse.(Smut will be present in every chapter, sometimes brief and sometimes graphic)Multi chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

Alec felt something cold on his forehead, shivering and moving his hand to push it away. It was wet, groaning and opening his eyes he pushed up slowly. His joints ached, looking round his head felt heavy. The room smelt of incense, it was a little smokey making his eyes sting.

Where was he? He last remembered leaving the Palace with Jace. It then all happened so fast he must’ve passed out on the way out because he remembered Jace picking him up.

Running his hands over the bed, the material wasn’t the same as back at home. Groaning and clenching his eyes shut, he tried to move his legs out from the covers but they were heavy. The amount of throws were keeping him where he was with his weakened body. Panting he tried to reach for the bedside table, knocking off a lantern that luckily wasn’t lit.

 

The door opened shortly after the clattering, a woman gasped and ran round picking up the lantern.

“Please your highness..Lie back down I’ll get Lord Bane” She rushed out after laying him back down, much to his dismay. He’d been lying down too much, now he was in an unfamiliar room.  _ Lord Bane _ ? Alec swallowed and tried to remember the name and why it seemed to so familiar to him, holding his hands over his face.

“You’re awake…” Alec knew this voice as well, moving his hands he watched as an extravagant man made his way into the room and round the bed, taking the wet cloth, draining it and dabbing Alec’s skin with it. “What have they done to you…” He muttered under his breath. Alec was trying to think as his eyes came into focus once more after momentarily shifting out again.

“M-Magnus?” He whimpered out as he felt his eyes well. His hand slowly moving to try and touch his face. This had to be some kind of twisted trick of his mind. He knew now, from having multiple illusions in his broken state of the day Magnus came back to him, that his was real. The Magnus in his mind would sweep him off his feet and all would be well. This one looked conflicted and he still felt the sores and aches over him.

Magnus stood up and picked up the dish were the incense was burning, moving it around to spread the fumes a little more before placing it back down.

“Deep breaths..this will help” He stroked his hand over Alec’s hair. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he’d see the Prince again. “You’ll be back on your feet in no time” He smiled and watched as Alec drifted back to sleep. When he had more strength he would demand answers. If what Isabelle said was true and Alec was in love with him, why did he tell him to leave. Why couldn’t he even look in him the eye. Instead he drove him out with his arrogant lap dog.

Moving to his desk he began to mix a few chemicals and pastes together. Alchemy was one of his talents, Alec needed nutrients and key vitamins to gain his strength back. He wished the Princess had told him more about her brother’s condition. When had he last eaten? What were they feeding him? The state of his body clearly told him that it wasn’t enough. Walking back to the bed he carefully parted the man’s lips as he slept, dipped his finger in the paste and spread it over the roof of his mouth, letting his mouth close and tongue consume it while he remained asleep.

Putting the paste fully into a dish he wrote a note on the side as a reminder it was needed three times a day. He’d already poured water down him when they returned just before he’d passed out. This was only day two of many on his road to recovery.

\---

Magnus sat in the throne room, listening to various issues with the kingdom and praises sang for good deeds. He glanced to the side and saw one of the dignitaries eying him up. She was very attractive. He hadn’t had a woman in a while, she was lifting her dress to show him her ankles as an invitation. Smirking he shook his head and looked back to the matters at hand.

\---

“That feel good?” Magnus bit into the woman’s shoulder as he thrust his fingers up between her legs, panting and letting her hand explore down his pants.

“Y-yes...ahh yes” She panted and spread her legs, resting one up on his waist, hoisting her dress up higher. This was the distraction he needed...

 

“Lord Bane” a serving boy.

The woman squeaked as Magnus turned round sighing, his fingers still buried deep. While holding her against the wall of the corridor.

“He’s woken up again sir..he’s asking for you”

Magnus nodded and pulled his hand out from under her dress.

“Sorry...maybe we’ll finish this another time my dear”

The woman was flushed and pouting as he pulled her hand from his pants, moving away and stopping by to wash his hands, straightening himself up and pressing his face to the cold marble tiled wall. 

He wanted the Prince...but what was the point of being faithful when he wasn’t even sure this was going to work? Especially when he had such a high sex drive and people practically throwing themselves to their knees.

Magnus sighed and made sure his hand was scrubbed clean before making his way back to his quarters. Guilt washed over him as he stepped inside, Alec was sat up in the bed, sipping a concoction he’d asked his servant to make him drink as soon as he woke.

“You should really drink that all in one go darling” Magnus pulled his gloves on and removed his jacket. He looked at Alec watching him, seeing his gaze and followed it to his unbuttoned pants. Turning away he did them up and rolled his eyes. The Prince was blushing. “I won’t be discussing anything of importance while you’re still in this state…” Sitting down on the edge of the bed. “However…” He frowned and moved his hand to stroke across Alec’s covered knee, he felt the bone and sighed. “What happened?”

Alec was sipping the drink trying to drink it faster but it didn’t taste great. Magnus was most definitely real and in front of him now. His fly undone and lipstick on his collar. Alec felt jealousy run through him. At least he thought that was it. He had no right to stake a claim on this man who probably felt used. Shrugging in answer to the question he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired again he couldn’t help it. His body had no energy.

“It’s quite clear they weren’t feeding you...did you stay active at least?”

Alec opened his mouth to answer and shut it again looking away, this gave Magnus all the answer he needed. Alec was a shell of his former self. It would take a lot longer and much more of his care to have him back to how he was before. If he could ever get to that way again. His body was easy to fix but his mind...no one comes out of 5 weeks in solitary confinement and feels fine.

“I hope she made you happy” Alec’s voice was a whisper and Magnus’ mouth dropped.

“How  _ dare _ you…” He stood up trying not to get mad. “The nerve of you...I...I left on  _ your _ orders you have no right to comment on who I indulge myself in” He walked away to work on some more of his mixtures, looking over at Alec and dropped his pestle and mortar when he saw him sobbing.

“Alexander…” He sighed and walked over, placing a hand on his back. “Right…” He moved the remains of the cup away and lay him back down, pulling the covers up. In a few minutes he was asleep again. 

The door opened and Catarina came in slowly, eyeing up the man on the bed and then Magnus.

“Sleeping again?” She sighed stroking his hand and holding it.

“He cried himself back to sleep…” Magnus went back to his workstation. “I made him cry”

“Magnus” The Queen spoke out in warning.

“Please don’t your majesty...he had the nerve to comment on my sex life”

“Which I  _ told _ you to control while he was healing” She looked over to him. “Really Magnus...and the Baron’s daughter as well?”

“I don’t really care who she was”

“Clearly not…any ideas on his condition?”

“Malnourished...emaciated...slight fever...most probably depression” Magnus saw the lipstick on his collar and began to wipe it off, feeling a little ashamed all of a sudden.

“He’s been alone for a long time...he’ll come around…”

“He was so strong Cat…”

“I remember...a born leader and fantastic duelist…”

“Now look at him...look what they’ve done to him...you should’ve sent armies long ago to rip that family down in Idris”

“Magnus...when we send armies it ends in pillage and rape…” She frowned and stroked her hand in Alec’s hair. “Two things that I will not tolerate...until our forces learn the difference between right and wrong they will not leave these walls...I swear your father was a menace” She sighed and stood up. “Don’t leave his side..that’s an order” 

“Yes my Queen” Magnus bowed his head to her as she left and looked back to Alec.

“You’re lucky you’re gorgeous...I don’t give up my time for just anyone...or my pleasure for that matter…which yes...I’ll be stopping until you’re recovered from now on” Sighing. “I hate that I still love you…It’s been hard to try and find someone to fill the hole you left when you shut me out...” He whispered more to himself than the Prince on his bed.


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec straighten a few things out...

6th Day

“Come on...all of it” Magnus passed back a glass containing a green liquid to Alec. The Prince was retching at the taste and was refusing to drink anymore. “Alec” He scolded him pushing it back to his hands again, this time Alec sighed and held his nose, downing it in one, wincing and sticking his tongue out. Magnus took the moment to take his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, Alec tried to pull back and slap his hand away.

“Stop that I’m checking you” He growled at Alec as he leant his head against the headboard before he pushed his lip out for Magnus to continue. “Thank you” He frowned and ran a finger over his gums taking a moment to inspect, everything seemed to be in good condition considering.

“You don’t have to baby sit me...I’m hardly going anywhere” Alec sighed and looked away when Magnus was finished.

“It’s more like you babysitting me and my libido” Magnus rolled his eyes and went back to puff out more incense, causing Alec to cough and rub the bridge of his nose. He felt like crying but he was too tired. 

“I’ve been in this room for 4 days Alexander...4 days... I’m going insane”

“What so this is my fault? You’re one who can’t stop screwing people”

Magnus gasped.

“I rarely penetrate dear” He lounged back onto a large arm chair, propping his feet onto the matching footstool. “I won’t shove my dick in just anyone”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Alec’s voice was barely a whisper as he pushed off the sheets slowly.

Magnus watched him curiously. Alec began to twist, pulling his legs over the edge of the bed. He was littered in tiny bruises, the sores had been healed already from the treatment he’d been receiving.

“What are you doing now?” Magnus sighed as Alec stumbled about gripping the sides and doing his best to stand. “You’re not ready to move around quite so much darling” Picking a book from the side he began to flick through it.

“Don’t call me that” Alec gritted out, slumping on the chair at the dressing table, taking a moment to look over himself in the mirror.

“Why not?”

“Because it sounds like you care”

Magnus slammed the book shut, causing Alec to jump where he was sat, poking himself in the eye where he’d been holding his lids open inspecting his eyes. Tears trickled down his face and it was like the floodgates opened once more, resting his head on his arms on the table he shook with sobs.

“Alec..” Magnus got up, moving over and hovering his hands over Alec taking a moment before placing his hands gently onto his shoulders.

“Don’t touch m-me” He muffled out.

“Alexander…” He knelt down by the chair and stroked a hand through Alec’s hair. “I do care”

“Funny way of showing it” He snarled and turned his face back into his arms. Magnus didn’t miss his bloodshot eye where he’d poked it.

“You  _ hurt _ me Alec” He looked at him cautiously. Alec had unlocked something in him that night that felt like an age ago. Magnus was the son of a ruthless and power-driven man. He wasn’t tied down or invested in feeling anything beyond the physical. He was a caring man, loyal to his Queen and kingdom, but that didn’t mean he could be tamed. At least it didn’t.

“I  _ hurt you?! _ ” Alec pushed his head up looking directly into Magnus’ eyes. Those golden cat eyes he’d dreamed about in every way imaginable. “Maybe I was foolish to hope you’d be waiting for me…”

Magnus felt his stomach churn.

“Alexander...You told me to leave”

“Yes!” Alec gasped and then stopped as his mouth was left open, closing it again in almost realisation. “Yes...I did” Alec sniffed and wiped his nose on his nightshirt. 

Magnus sighed and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I came to find you...see how you were...you couldn’t even look at me...got that Wayland boy to kick me out... _ twice _ ” He watched as Alec was turning the cogs in his mind. “Now why would you not even look me in the eye? I felt like you used me like so many others...a quick fuck to fix your issues”

“No...I”

“How else would it look?! You made me feel things I’ve never felt before...feelings I worked my damned hardest to bury to my core...Then you just told me to leave…” Magnus’ voice was no louder than a whisper.

Alec swallowed and rested his head on his hand, it felt heavy and he felt a little drowsy from all the incense fumes.

“I’m not making excuses I shouldn’t have to…I have a reputation to uphold...”

“But why do you have to? What are you trying to prove? Are you not capable of lo-” Alec sighed and closed his eyes, voice groggy but clear.

Magnus stood up and went to the door, bringing in a servant boy to change the sheets while Alec was currently out of it. This was almost like a signal the discussion was over. He glanced at the servant, in the back of his mind he wondered if Magnus had fucked him too. His bottom lip quivered as he tugged the sleeves of his nightshirt to cover his hands trying to erase the images of that man pleasuring Magnus.

_ Hands gripping the sheets trying desperately to pull them from the bed, the servant writhing on the tips of his toes as his ass is parted and a tongue delving deep inside him. Magnus head beneath the tunic before his strong hands, from where they had indented red prints to the skin of the man’s cheeks, moved to push him face first onto the bed he was trying desperately to make, fingers thrusting deep without warning as the other hand held his face cheek down to the red sheet.  _

_ Screams and moans of indescribable pleasure laced with beautiful pain as Magnus worked him apart twist by scissoring twist. Magnus jerking his thick, blood-filled cock, slapping it to the servants cheeks and teasing his head to where his fingers pushed in now three at a time. _

“Alexander” Magnus moved over from where he was dabbing his face with water from the basin. Alec’s eyes were wide staring over the servant, cheeks flushed. Something similar to anger bubbled inside him. Eyes snapping to the servant still changing the sheets, looking down as he swore he could see him swaying his hips in Alec’s direction. How  _ dare  _ he.

Marching over Magnus grabbed the sheets yanking them on as the servant jumped, clearly non-the-wiser as Magnus picked up the dirty sheets shoving thim into his arms.

“Out...you’re done” He growled as the man ran out, Alec’s eyes slowly followed him out, they were glazed over in a mix of desire and haze from the incense.

“Have you fucked him too?” Alec’s voice was barely audible, distant like his eyes. Magnus’ mouth dropped and he looked to the door then back to Alec.

“No...I have  _ not _ I do not bed servants…” He tried not to get angry. “Why? Did you want him?”

“Wh-what?” Alec seemed to snap out of his trance, shining hazel eyes staring up at the golden eyes of Magnus.

“You wanted him...didn’t you? Wanted to fuck him...or maybe you wanted him to fuck you?” Magnus could feel bile rising in his throat. Even the thought of Alec with another was making him feel nauseas.

“I don’t want  _ him _ ” Alec sighed and got up slowly from the chair, dropping onto the fresh bed and curling into the large assortment of cushions. Magnus’ eyes wandered over the Prince’s leg up the curve of his ass as it was showing from where the nightshirt had hitched up as he curled. Swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Then why did you lust after him as he worked…”

“I...I didn’t…” Alec buried his face to hide the blush. “I was thinking about you” His voice so small Magnus almost didn’t believe he heard it.

“Me?”

“Do you want to know why I told you to leave?”

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, holding the paste bowl in his hand, all thoughts of applying it to the man’s mouth was lost as he listened curiously.

“Why I couldn’t look at you?”

“Yes...I do” Magnus frowned and set the bowl down, Alec wasn’t looking at him now.

“Because all I could think of was how it felt to have your hands...your body all over me...inside me...I couldn’t breathe….couldn’t focus on anything...even your voice made me crave you”

Magnus frowned and looked to the wall as he felt a sting in the corner of his own eyes. Alec had made him leave because he was too aroused? Why didn’t he just say...Magnus felt a wet on his cheeks. Tears? No..Wiping them quickly he lay back flat looking at his chandelier above. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have left...I would’ve made you feel  _ so _ good my Prince” Magnus moved his hand to stroke Alec’s ankle, thumb brushing the soft skin around the joint. Alec’s body tensed.

“I had enough to worry about without my Mother seeing my dick come into the room before me…”

Magnus curved his lips to a small smile.

“It was...it was awful” Alec’s voice broke burying his head into the pillows.

Magnus realised what he was talking about and sat up slowly, stroking his hand down Alec’s back, feeling each part of his spine protruding.

“My Queen told me...your Mother is a wicked and vile human”

“She-” Alec shook his head. “She came to see me...the week after...I thought she was letting me go...telling me she understood”

Magnus got up and took the cream he’d mixed, starting to apply it to the Prince’s legs as he spoke. It was a warm substance so comforted the man.

“She told me I was a mistake...told me I was no son of hers and how she wished I’d died when our kingdoms were at war…slaughtered with the rest of the children” Alec sat up, taking off his nightshirt and covered his groin with it as he let Magnus spread the cream on his arms, back and chest. “Somehow I doubt even King of Edom could rival her evil”

Magnus creased his brow, flinching a little and finishing off, moving to wash his hands, picking up the paste again.

“Alexander...your mother is evil...that much is true...but to think she is worse than m-than the King…” Magnus shook his head. “Maybe she’s on her way there...but she has time to redeem herself...I only hope when she finds out you’re missing she feels something in that cold, black heart of hers…”

“Not likely…” Alec breathed out and felt his eyes closing, Magnus took the paste from the side. 

“Open” He held his finger out covered in it. “Usually I wait until you’re asleep but you’re already too far behind in your treatments”

“What is that?” Alec looked at it pulling a disgusted face. “Looks like puke”

“Well it isn’t...it’s full of vital minerals your body needs…” Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus’ finger spread the roof of his mouth, blushing a little as he gagged when he went a little too far.

“Fuck…” Magnus pulled his hand away shaking. Alec closed his mouth and used his tongue to break up the claggy paste. He saw Magnus closing his eyes.

“Let me guess...your libido?” Alec rolled his eyes, mouth sticking together a little as he finished swallowing the rest of it. “If you really need to...you don’t need me stopping you from getting off…” Alec sighed and looked away. His chest tightened as he shut his eyes feeling Magnus move almost instantly off the bed, hearing the door to the room open and shut. Magnus had gone. Shivering and pushing his head into his hands he began to cry.

The miscommunication had separated them almost forever, and now they were reunited..Magnus didn’t even  _ want _ him. He was just a burden and stopping him from living his life. A ball and chain just by being alive. His body wasn’t the same as when Magnus had desired him. His mind too fragile for the Lord to even  _ want _ to work through. Getting out of the bed slowly he looked out the window and pressed his hands to the glass. It would be so easy to smash the window...throw himself from the man’s chambers. 4 floors from the ground. Nothing but marsh below...the fall might not kill him as he hit the mud but with any luck it would drag him down and consume him.

Exhaling shakily Alec moved back from the window. He wasn’t in Idris anymore. He didn’t have to fantasize about all the ways he could end his suffering. He was in Edom. If there was anything he was determined to be, it was a survivor. Starting with the disgusting fumes in the room that he was convinced were suffocating him.

Moving to where the incense still burned, he picked it up dumping it into the wash basin a fog emitting from where it extinguised. Coughing and swaying as he stumbled into the dresser, smashing a few trinkets. Groaning and sliding down he felt his mind fog. Hearing a mumble to his side he smiled and lay back against the strong arms lifting him from the floor.

“Alexander I  _ told  _ you to stay back from it…” Magnus sighed brought him back to the bed to lie down. The incense was incredibly potent...ineffective to someone with Magnus’ genetics but acted as a drug to Alec. It was to ease the pain and soften the swelling of his joints.

Stroking Alec’s hair as he mumbled nonsense into the pillow, curling up.

When Magnus left the room he’d left with every intention to find the nearest willing body. He was brought back when he realised he might’ve wanted it...but he didn’t  _ need _ it. Returning he planned on waiting until Alec was asleep and maybe masturbating in the washroom. Seeing the man on the floor he lost all train of pleasured thoughts, first and foremost he found Alec’s health taking over.

Remembering just how the Prince had been. How much they’d wanted each other. Deep down that feeling never left Magnus. Realising the mistakes they both had made, he’d be more than willing to wait for him to regain his strength. It would be hard. But he knew the end result would be more than satisfying. Magnus was willing to bear his soul, give his heart fully to this young Prince. The mumbled confessions of the Prince’s hazed mind were more than enough for him to believe all feelings were mutual.

“Want you”...”So good to me”...”Beautiful kitten”

Magnus rolled his eyes and took a balm from the table, running it under the man’s nose, wetting the skin and causing him to take a deep breath in before drifting to sleep almost instantly.

\---

That night while Magnus was sat at a banquet, a hand stroked his thigh. The Baron’s daughter. She was already rubbing her hand between legs, gripping at the bulge in his trousers. For a moment Magnus thought he must be dead. Looking at the beautiful virgin as she worked him under the table in front of everyone but seen by no-one. He felt nothing. Not even a twitch. Not even a small ounce of heat. Moving her hand away abruptly he shook his head.

“Sorry my Lady...perhaps there is another who can satisfy you” turning back to the table and continuing to eat. She left soon after, crying at rejection, Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. Catching the Queen’s eye as he pushed a chunk of bread into his mouth, it seemed she was feeling just the same. She nodded her head, he shrugged his shoulders. When all was over he took a plate to his chambers and spent the good part of an hour feeding Alec. They didn’t say a word to each other. Alec was still a little high...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was the result you were looking for with Magnus ;D can he keep it up?! OR...down for that matter!


	3. Old Flame Extinguished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been longer than expected!  
> Unplanned events over the weekend!  
> I'll be updating both Blue Bolt and the Fell Project within the next day <3

20th Day

Alec was leaning on his elbows as he was submerged to his shoulders in a soothing bath. Edom was known for its luxurious culture and exotic tastes in decor. The room was crimson with gold painted pillars around the edges. Large metal lanterns with engraved patterns hung around giving off a warm glow. Save for the two servant women setting out new clothes and towels. Alec was alone in his deep relaxation. That infernal incense still burning around made him feel groggy almost permanently.

This was the first time Magnus had left him to his own devices. If being put into a pool naked and pretty much stoned could be classed as that. Especially when it was only while Magnus was stretching his legs and getting some fresh air. It felt a little strange not to have him around, humming and fidgeting with his various ingredients by his alchemy table.

“Mr Lord?” A girl turned over and gave him a small curtsy. “We’re all done...do you need help or will you be staying longer?”

“I’ll stay…” He mumbled and closed his eyes exhaling deeply through his nose as his head lolled a little from the calm and quiet. The girls both left and now he was well and truly on his own. The bruising had healed and his body was filling out slowly. Magnus had been working what he could only describe as black magic on him. Moving around was still a challenge for too long but at least his body was getting back to full health. His mind still had a long way to go.

Recently he’d been experiencing night terrors. They left him exhausted and petrified. Magnus had held him through them, this led to them having to share the bed he had taken up residence in. This led to few arguments as sometimes Alec would wake up with an erection pressed into his backside, his hip, his spine. Magnus was beginning to prove to be a bit of a sex addict. He would disappear to pleasure himself twice a day.

Once Alec had to kick him out of the bed as he’d all but dry humped him in his sleep.

Alec was terrified to let himself be consumed with his own desires. His desires that had him want to suck dry that solid piece of meat pressing against him every morning. That had him yearning to slip his nightshirt up and let it slip inside him while they were both still asleep and clearly dreaming of each other.

Biting his lip he opened his eyes looking around being alone. His turned around in the bath and rested his head back, shoulders bracing against the side and closing his eyes sighing out softly.

Magnus knew how he’d felt, Alec had probably released enough cum to provide over a dozen heirs to the throne of Idris over the first two weeks of his confinement.

He’d hurt when he heard Magnus hadn’t returned to hear him out, he couldn’t see what he’d done wrong but now it was clear they’d both been foolish and naive. Magnus was still just as kind and caring as he remembered. Only now he knew why the whispers had given him the reputation he had. Alec found that Magnus’ temper rose when he didn’t get what he wanted, his eyes flashed intensely when he was made to do something he disliked.

Something that only made Alec see him more human than the angel in his dreams. The darker side only made the want stronger. They hadn’t touched intimately, Magnus still cautious and Alec was keeping him at arms length for his own sanity. He wasn’t ready.

Magnus had told him he’d spent that night before the ‘wedding’ deciding that he would have no other than him. That when he returned home he’d pursued anyone with similar features just to get off thinking of him. Alec believed him. He would’ve probably done the same if he had the opportunity and no access to him. Part of Alec was glad he’d been locked away. Keeping his own pleasure at bay, he felt he had a switch. The switch was probably somewhere up his ass, buried deep enough that Magnus’ cock had knocked it on that night.

In his lethargic state he’d neglected himself, too worn and out of mind to indulge. Now his body was regaining it’s strength and the Lord was so close all the time.

Slipping his hand down under the water he bit his bottom lip, fingers circling around his cock as it bobbed in the water slightly, half hard just from thinking about anything relating to Magnus.

Groaning lowly he kept his hand where it was, a tight ring formed, rocking his hips up into it and bringing his other hand down to roll his balls between his legs, slipping under the water as he lost his footing and coughing up water coming back up. Dragging himself out and onto the edge he sat, body dripping as he lay on his back, one knee bent while the other leg dangled into the water, both spread. Hand’s working between him much like they were in the water. This was the first time since the two weeks of his imprisonment that he’d touched himself like this.

_Cold tiles against his back as he felt fingers probe inside him, looking down at that cat-eyed man between his legs, pleasuring him and pushing him to the edge._

Alec whimpered at the images in his mind as he kept rocking his hips and tightening his grip slightly to drag out his pleasure.

\---

Magnus was walking around the grounds, he’d gone to see the horses, an activity that calmed him. He’d spent so much time around the Prince and his heart was swelling. Watching the man’s body fill back out so deliciously. He applied ointments and creams to his skin and had the pleasure of touching almost every part of him both night and day. The only problem was the itch in his skin that made him want to split the man in two. Alec was stubborn, strong, but incredibly vulnerable. He’d seen the Prince watching him masturbate more than once. He’d roll on the bed and watch between the crack in the washroom door, he caught sight of him in the mirror and he’d nearly dropped to the floor at the look of want.

The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but still Alec wasn’t ready, his mind was still recovering and the incense seemed to be clouding his awareness. The first thing Magnus intended to do was removed the burner. The pain seemed almost gone now physically so it wasn’t needed anymore. One thing Magnus was big on was consent. He’d had multiple sexual encounters and only one of them negative.

“Lord Bane” A soft voice as hands were suddenly on his hips and a body pressed to his back. “Where have you been hiding?” Whispers into his ear. He knew who this was. This was Prince Morales. Sighing and taking the man’s hands from his waist he stepped away turning to face him. As if on queue, Magnus remembered the last experience with _this_ individual was the one negative encounter.

“Your highness...I didn’t know you were in Edom”

“I thought as much…” The man stepped forward and pressed Magnus to the gate of the stable, hands holding his wrists to the wood. “Is that pile of hay still on the rafters?” He smirked suggestively and looked up to a ladder propped leading to the second floor on the stable. The rocks against his crotch caused his eyes to roll back a little as lips were pressing below his ear to that sensitive spot few people could find.

“Imasu…I’m far too busy for this”  He breathed out, trying to control his body.

“You’re never too busy for me” Hands were now exploring, one hand slipped down the back of his trousers, stroking his hole causing any kind of spell he was under to break, almost shoving the man off him. Memories of their last disastrous encounter still in the back of his mind.

“I’m currently...off the market...as it were” Magnus made sure he walked out into the courtyard pretty sharpish after the last part. There were servants and various nobles wandering around.

This particular Prince was one he’d had multiple affairs with, finding out almost instantly how possessive he was. Not that he minded at the time, he even found it arousing, but now he was trying to be a one-man...man?

“Excuse me?” The prince followed mouth wide almost gaping at the Lord’s back. “Magnus” He growled out. “What do you mean off the market?” He gripped his arm turning him round, the public walk was a good decision as Imasu got no closer to him once he turned, this man was still very much in the closet of denial. The rage sparking in his eyes was unmissable. “Who could have possibly convinced you to commit when I could not?”

Moving his arm out of the grasp, Magnus frowned. “This person is none of your concern...now if you’ll excuse me” Bowing his farewells Magnus made haste to return to his chambers, stopping to the guards either side of his Palace wing. After instructing them that he will receive no visitors unless it’s the Queen herself. This would keep a very angry royal from getting to him.

The last thing he needed was for Imasu to find Alec here. A Prince whose funeral he most likely attended.

The room was empty when he stepped in, frowning and realising he must still be in the bath house. Heading that way he stopped just short of opening the door, hearing something that made his breath hitch and stomach flutter.

\---

Alec let out a moan as ran his palm over his leaking tip, spreading the pre-fluids and bringing it to his mouth, licking across the skin and shuddering at the taste, using the wet hand to rub over his chest and across his nipple, the nub hardening as he teased it. His free hand moving down to take over where his erection was pumped so full of blood it was starting to hurt, gripping it and beginning quick non-rhythmic jerks of his hand, panting, right foot slipping down so both feet were in the water and clenching his ass against the cold tiles.

Behind his closed eyes Alec was imaging this was Magnus’ hands all over him, his clenching hole desperate to be filled by him once more. It felt like a drug. He’d gotten clean and now he had strayed off the path again, he wanted the man in every way possible to man. Lost in his mind he bit down on his lip and let out a sort of gargled groan as he released across his stomach and onto his palm.

\---

Magnus had slipped the door open slightly. The sight alone made his skin heat and his hand was already rubbing his quickly growing cock, the Prince, Alec, laid out across the floor with his pale skin contrasting the warm coloured tiles as his body was writhing. Feeling his eyes half lidded there was nothing more he wanted right now then to walk in and join him. Take his body and drive his pleasure to the heights he never knew existed. Especially after his run in with Imasu, almost like he wanted to tell Alec that the other prince was no threat.

Standing his ground with every ounce of control he could muster, he watched as Alec brought himself to completion, watching as his muscles twitched beneath the skin. Once he had slid back down into the water he took a deep breath, shutting the door slowly and then knocking.

\---

Alec startled once he got back into the water, craning his neck to where the knock had come from, he washed the cum from his stomach and turned his head.

“Come in” He cleared his voice as it was a little raspy. When Magnus walked in he ducked down a little so his mouth was in the water, his nose just above.

Magnus stepped in showing no signs that he’d just witnessed anything that might make Alec uncomfortable. He poured water over the incense and put a glass bowl over the top of it as it extinguished, stopping the heightened fumes from escaping. Alec watched on from the water as he did and moved to rest his arms on the side. The same position he’d been in earlier resting the side of his head on his arms.

“Did you enjoy your walk?”

“Yes...mostly...the weather’s a little bleak but quite warm...how is your bath?” He kicked his shoes off, rolling up his trouser leg and slipping off the knee high tights, sitting on the edge beside Alec and letting his feet dip into the water halfway up his calves, frowning at the dropped temperature.

“It was…good” Alec’s eyes were looking to Magnus’ leg muscles tense. “Yeah it’s too cold now...I’ll get out” Magnus watched as Alec straightened his arms, pushing himself up and out of the water, his eyes following the drips pouring off his skin. His lips parting as he looked upon his body in all its glory move next to him, his eyes were glued to Alec’s ass as he walked away and bent down to collect the towel, starting to dry himself off.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed out as the Prince was almost teasing him, keeping the towel dabbing his own skin to dry it, rubbing at his ass and keeping his gaze away.

“Hmm?” Alec smiled round keeping his face a picture of innocence, Magnus had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing. Finally wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked to the bowl where it had turned black from the incense fumes, pressing his fingers to it.

“You won’t be needing that anymore...it’s time we let your mind heal on it’s own..fogging it with numbing won’t help…”

“Thank the angel” Alec rubbed his sore bloodshot eyes laughing and the sound just made Magnus’ own lips curl into an adoring smile. It had been a long time since he’d laughed so easily. “What?” Alec looked back as the older man got up and picked up his clothes from the floor, grabbing Alec’s as well.

“Nothing...come on..back to bed” He patted Alec’s ass with his free hand as he passed, causing Alec to gasp and jump back. Magnus was already out the room chuckling to himself, Alec’s nerves were on fire as he took a moment to press a hand where the man’s had been. He wanted to give himself to the man but knew he shouldn’t yet. Still too early...or was it?

\---

A little later on and the two were in bed, Magnus reading over manuscripts and translating them for the council, this was one of the reasons they kept him around after the uprising against his father. His skills were far too valuable to be locked away in the dungeon with the “Demon King”.

Alec was lying down fully, watching him running his fingers over each page before writing the words in his delicate font.

“These...are state documents young Prince..” Magnus scolded his curious guest who averted his eyes sighing and slid down a little in the covers, moving to rest his cheek against Magnus’ hip, arm draping over his thighs. Magnus looked down curiously at him.

“Alright there my dear?” When receiving a hum in return he simply resumed what he was doing. It wasn’t much longer when he knew the man had fallen asleep. Magnus soon joined him, still sat upright with his fingers threaded through the mass of black hair against him.


	4. Jealousy Part 1

30th Day

Alec was physically back to how he had been before. The potions, lotions and food had seen to it that he filled back out into his form, he had been trying to exercise the best he could in such a confined space. Unable to leave the confines of Magnus’ quarters. This consisted of a bath house, bedroom and small entrance way and corridor.

After managing to convince a the servants that he craved certain foods from the kitchens he was left alone. Magnus was in the presence of the Queen, she seemed to finally trust him to keep it together around others. Alec had watched him try and fight off his urges and control himself. It was nothing more than gaining self control, especially now Alec was healed and working only on his mentality which was also coming along much better. The Prince would catch the Lord staring at parts of his anatomy a little too long, he’d pinned Alec on more than one occasion with a feral look in his eyes. Only backing off when realising what he was doing almost ashamed. Part of Alec just _wanted_ him to ravage him.

Slowly sliding the window open in the corridor he eyed up the vines he’d been planning his route down on for almost a week. He wasn’t escaping Edom, far from it. He just needed some air, desperately. Climbing out he slowly made his way down the edge. He was dressed all in black and in simple serving clothes not wanting to give himself away. As he hit the ground he stumbled a little and caught his ankle hissing and took a deep breath of the air around him. Grinning and rotating the joint to work it, standing back up to dust himself off. He’d been unable to see the bottom of the vines from the window so it was to be expected he’d misjudge the last drop.

Rubbing his palms to his trousers he pulled his hood up, it wasn’t quite midnight but still the evening and dark outside. Reaching the stables he stroked his hand up the horse there and pressed his forehead to its mane. Normality and feeling like he wasn’t a prisoner was his goal tonight.

“You’re new”

Jumping a little, Alec turned his head only slightly to the voice that came from a well dressed man in the doorway. He didn’t recognise him but then again all nobles who came to Idris looked the same. Maybe he was one of those. Not wanting to be recognised, Alec pulled the hood further over his face stepping back and bowing the best he could to come across as a servant.

“Oh there’s no need for that boy” He wafted his hand and stepped closer, coming into the light. He was very handsome. Looked no older than Alec himself, so to call him _boy_ was a little insulting. “Do you know who I am?” He removed his gloves and inspected his nails for a moment.

“N-no...My Lord” He spoke lowly trying to hide the accent.

“Your voice...you’re not from around here..” He smirked a little glisten in his eyes as he stalked forward until Alec felt his back to the wooden gate. “I just loooove foreign boys” He stroked his finger down Alec’s cheek and moved to push his hood only to have his wrist caught. His once soft and seductive face was now a vicious snarl, snapping his hand away and backhanding Alec across the face, causing him to hunch to the side at the force, eyes wide.

“Do not touch me” He hissed out and stepped back as someone walked by outside, his eyes searching for someone as he followed them away. Alec took the moment to breath before starting to edge away. “Hmm...You haven’t seen Lord Bane anywhere perchance?” Alec stilled at the name and swallowed keeping his head down.

“N-no….my Lord”

Rolling his eyes, the young man moved over and ran his hands up Alec’s sides and round, giving his ass a firm squeeze and groaning letting go as Alec struggled back.

“No...not even one as firm as yours can match Bane’s” He sighed. “Oh how I miss him…” He sat on a barrel, crossing his legs and folding his arms looking a bit like a spoilt brat.

“Y-you’re a friend of Lord Bane?” Alec spoke cautiously, watching as the man looked delighted at the topic of conversation.

“More than just a friend boy...we’re lovers…” He purred and looked rather pleased with himself. Alec’s stomach churned as he felt the jealousy spread through him. Refusing to even imagine Magnus with this arrogant man.

“He’ll be moving to my palace with me...My wife is quite excited as well..she said she always did want double penetration” He groaned. “Oh if you ever have the chance..he’s divine…” He took a moment to look over Alec who was gripping the edge of the wooden pillar close by. “I’m so sorry...I forgot he has no interest in ‘the help’” Standing up and running his hands over Alec’s shoulders. “Though...Looking at you...tall, dark and handsome...I’d say I disagree with his views…” Alec was stood still as a statue, holding his breath and his fists to his side.

Already hating this self absorbed prick.

“What’s say we have a little fun while no one’s around?” Sliding his hand into Alec’s hood suddenly and pushing it back gripping at his dark hair and pulling him down to bite at his neck, Alec let out a yelp and pushed the man back hard, causing him to stumble back into a pile of mud, gasping and growling out reaching for his sword before Alec moved fast to stand on his wrist pressing it to the ground, kicking the man’s sword away.

“Who the fuck do you think you are boy? Do you even KNOW who I am?” He spat out, grabbing his free hand to hit the back of his legs causing him to drop to his knees, grabbing a dagger from his belt and holding it to Alec’s throat. “You’re going to be a good little whore” He panted as Alec’s throat bobbed, swallowing a lump that passed across the dagger, causing his eyes to tightly shut. Pressing hard and pushing Alec back a little, the man used his free hand in his trousers to coax his cock out right in front of Alec’s face, nearly retching at the thought of what the man wanted to do he decided to be a little smarter. Being the one at the disadvantage.

Moving his fingers up the back of the man’s legs he felt him press harder with the knife before loosen it a little as Alec’s touches were nothing but light breezes.

“That’s it…” The vile man breathed out and pressed the tip of his cock to Alec’s lips, pushing a little to part them and rub along his teeth. Alec grimaced and resisted the urge to pull away, it felt wrong. Disgusting. Turning his head and holding back his pride and dignity for a moment, he pressed a soft kiss to the shaft and looked up at the man, fingers still dancing around the mud covered tights of his calves. “I wanna feel that exotic tongue of yours” He put his hand in Alec’s hair and pulled his head forward causing Alec to press his nose into the hair that was at the base of his hardening penis, he thanked all the gods that this was the moment the man let his guard down, the knife moving away from his neck for a split second.

Within a flash, Alec’s hands tightening on the back of his knees, using his head to butt him between the legs and pull his legs out from under him, causing his to cry out and grip his crotch in pain as he splatted right down in the mud. Alec stumbled backwards and up, getting out the stable his hands shaking, ducking his face into a nearby trough just to get the feeling of the man’s skin off his face, retching.

It took him all of five minutes to get back up the vines and onto the floor of the corridor once more, panting and covered in mud he stripped off, going straight to the bathhouse. Standing under the fountain to wash away the dirt and grime.

\----

Magnus was heading back across the courtyard, humming to himself as the weather was quite lovely. The birds were singing in the trees he passed and the nobles were...ranting and raving?

Magnus walked the corner and saw Imasu, covered head to toe in mud and horse manure, biting his lip to hold back a laugh but didn’t hide a snigger.

“Oh my dear Prince” He smirked. “What happened?”

“What happened?! WHO happened” He growled out, he’d been crying. His voice cracked as he spoke and he’d wiped his cheeks with his sleeves. “I want him found and I want him HUNG”

“We don’t _hang_ here..” Magnus rolled his eyes. “If anything maybe we should knight this man who you speak of?”

“No man...just a barbaric _boy_ ” He flicked mud from his fingertips.

“A boy did this to _you_?” He couldn’t hold back the laugh any longer.

“One of your serving boys...the tall one...black hair? I’ve never seen him before...with how disgusting this land is he was probably a spy… or worse… a whore’s child” He shuddered as Magnus took a deep breath through his nose at the insults to his home.

“I highly doubt he was one of ours...our servants are all fair haired” A mere coincidence really, unplanned.

“Well this one was foreign...I couldn’t make it out...I’d even say Idris...but they don’t breed whores”

Magnus snapped his mouth shut as he was about to make another sassy comment, tall, black hair, Idris accent.

“Oh? Well maybe there is a spy...I’ll have to notify the Queen” He bowed. “As you were your highness” He smirked and stepped away leaving the prince to wallow in his own self pity. As soon as he was round the corner he picked up the pace, passing two servants as they were coming from the kitchen, the two who were _supposed_ to be with Alec.

When he reached the chambers he unlocked it and rushed inside, looking round and seeing mud trailed by the window, hands clenching as he heard shuffling. Heading to the bedroom he saw Alec sat up in bed, night shirt on with his knees pulled under his chin.

“Magnus?” The prince looked round, trying to act as innocently as he could.

“You’ve been outside...when we specifically asked you _not_ to”

Alec didn’t miss how cold his voice sounded. How did he know? _Shit_

“You saw the mud” He groaned and put his face to his knees before he felt hands on his shoulders and a shift on the bed, looking up as Magnus was looking at him with nothing but worry?

“I saw a rapist with his fly down...talking about a boy from Idris” He spoke out with so much emotion, Alec shuddered and closed his eyes feeling his stomach churn.

“He told me you were lovers..”

“I’d hardly call it love” Magnus stroked his hand through Alec’s damp hair. “Did he hurt you?” Lifting his head he saw the bruise forming on his cheek and took a sharp intake of breath seeing a small cut to his neck. “Alexander…?”

“No...not really…I was stronger...but he tried” He frowned.

“Did he recognise you?”

“W-what?”

“Did he recognise who you were?”

“No..he was too busy bragging about how he was taking you home to fuck his wife with him…” Alec felt the jealousy rise again inside him like bile, burning through his throat. Magnus laughed loudly shaking his head.

“And you believed him? Alexander...that is Imasu Morales...the Persian Prince...he’s an unwelcome guest in Edom” He frowned and watched as Alec’s face was still staring intently at him, unmoving.

“That isn’t denial...you’re skirting the answer” He swallowed and felt himself shaking. Alec wasn’t a possessive person. Something about Magnus _made_ him one. Maybe it was the fact he’d spent the last month with only the Lord for company.

“No. I’m not going anywhere with him...As I said...He’s a rapist...he’s psychotic”

“But you’ve fucked him?”

“Yes...a very long time ago...before he showed his true colours”

“Did he hurt you?” Alec gasped and moved forward, taking Magnus’ face in his hands, mimicking the older man’s concerns from earlier.

“Yes” Magnus answered truthfully and creased his brow. He didn’t feel sad or hurt by it anymore. What happened, happened. It was in the past and buried. The intensity of Alec’s stare was overwhelming.

“I’ll kill him” Alec breathed out, leaning forward in an instance, crashing their lips together causing a moan from Magnus’ lips. The fire and passion emanating from the Prince was intoxicating as Magnus felt a tongue probing his lips, the kiss was sloppy and wet, it was the sexiest kiss Magnus had ever felt. He never liked to kiss his flings, even his lovers. But kissing Alec was so breathtaking he pushed back wanting more.

Alec gasped into the kiss as his back his the headboard, tongue moving and slowly being dominated by Magnus’ as he moved to sucking on the man’s tongue instead of trying to match it. Biting at the tip of it and gripping his hands into the man’s hair as he felt his body pressed fully back, his body ground back against the wood as Magnus’s knees pushed under his thighs, spreading and lifting them.

“M-Magnus” Alec breathed out as he released the tongue, feeling the nips and kisses down his throat before he felt Magnus still, pulling away and looking at the crook of his neck in anger.

“Magnus?” He repeated slowly opening his eyes, feeling a shiver at the stare, moving his hand to his neck and swallowing a lump, realising that there must’ve been teeth marks where Imasu had bitten him earlier.

“You won’t get the chance to kill him” He looked enraged. “I’ll fucking do it myself” He growled and threw himself off the bed, practically ripping the door open and leaving the room. Leaving Alec panting and straddling the pillow, elbows over the back of the headboard, taking a moment he pushed himself up, throwing clothes on as fast as he could before chasing after Magnus. The last thing he wanted was to lose this man to a murder sentence.


	5. Jealousy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...sorry this has taken so long! I've been feeling pretty poorly but I've written drafts for everything just finding the time between sleep and work was difficult to polish each chapter off!  
> I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I hope it comes across alright! <3 The next will be better I promise!
> 
> Trigger warning---- Mention's of rape

It was 2 years ago when Magnus had first met Imasu Morales. Stunning, intelligent and confident Persian Prince. He made the ladies swoon and the men drool as he passed them. They shared a casual connection that same night and many nights after. Imasu had tried to buy him from his father, determined to take him home with him. 

Magnus’ father declined, naturally. His son was no one’s property but his own. Far too valuable to him. The young, at the time, Prince was most grateful. Imasu was a good fuck but he had no interest in settling down.

On the final night they met, Magnus had told him how he felt, how he realised how self centred, spoilt and egotistic the man was, wanting nothing more than sex with him. He paid the price for the truth. Imasu was gone by the morning, a humiliated Magnus left behind. He’d spiked his drink that night and raped him into the early hours.

Magnus had all but forced himself to forget him. It was a sad but normal occurrence in Edom at the time for forced relations. Their brief encounter earlier in the month had been brief. He had no intention of letting the smug man get under his skin. That was until he’d seen he’d made a move of Alec. A bite wound, a cut and a black eye. It was all too familiar and he’d be damned if he let him get away with it twice. 

 

The speed he was walking took him less than 5 minutes to reach the courtyard, bounding out and into the stable.  Imasu was sat playing the flute to the horses. A poncy affair he thought would woo animal lovers to his bed.

“You” Magnus growled out, fists clenched at the audacity of this vile human being.

“My dear Magnus” He smirked.

“You’re treachery knows no bounds”

“What have I done  _ this _ time my love” 

“You dare come to Edom and force yourself on the Queen’s servants” 

“Oh please…” Imasu smirked “I have never had to force myself on anyone…it’s one of my favorite things about Edom” He walked over, stroking his finger up Magnus’ cheek. “Everyone is so easy...” Magnus was holding back, he came with the intention of hurting the Prince but the blowback from doing so would be catastrophic. His family was very powerful and the key allies of Edom.

“You know...you shouldn’t hold back...you should try the ‘help’...especially if they’re all as handsome as the black haired Idris boy…he was feisty”

Magnus had been shutting out what he was trying to say to him, but at the mention of Alec he snapped his head up.

“His lips were so soft….so caring…so willing” He smirked watching the anger in Magnus rise once more, stroking his crotch hinting exactly where those lips had been. “He was divi-” 

Before he could even hold his hands up in defence, he was shoved to the ground, the wind knocked out of him as he was pressed down, a hand to his throat, a fist connecting with his cheek, rings cutting the skin of his nose.

He grimaced spitting blood. “Oh I love it when you get aggressive” Magnus swung for him again as he felt the man getting hard underneath him.

“You’re a sick fuck Imasu” He growled “I should’ve done this a long time ago” Punch after punch, Magnus’ pupils drew tight in a thin feral line as he lost control, clawing at skin. The hatred that he felt, knowing he could’ve stopped this man before he lay a filthy finger on anyone else.

“Magnus!”

A large hand grabbed his arm, yanked him back and off the Prince. Who was sobbing and groaning on the floor, blood across his face and down his pastel silk blouse.

Alec was stood tall between the two, looking down at Imasu. Leaning down to take the Prince’s hand and pull him up, he spat blood and held his face.

“You’re fucking dead Bane...my father will hear of this” He gargled out, two teeth now missing from his ‘perfect’ face. “Your father isn’t in power to save you now… come clean me up  _ boy _ ” He snarled at Alec.

However before he could leave, he found himself pressed against the wall, Alec’s hand at this throat, lifting him off the ground slightly.

“I might’ve stopped him from killing you...but mark my words...If you EVER…” Alec grit his teeth. “threaten Magnus..even  _ look _ at him...I won’t hesitate to finish what he started” He dropped him to his feet, Imasu shaking and hurrying out and away crying out loud.

“Alexander...” Magnus panted, his cut and bloodied knuckles trembling.

“Are you okay?” Alec’s voice was small. He’d never seen such rage from Magnus.

“I...have no regrets”

“That’s not what I asked” Alec turned round and placed his hands on Magnus’, looking at his damaged hands. Magnus looked at Alec’s face full of worry and smiled taking a deep shaken breath.

“I’m not okay…” He frowned and closed his hands around Alec’s. “Because of how he treated you” He took a deep breath and looked into Alec’s eyes. “I’m past being hurt for myself…but-”

“Magnus...he didn’t…” Alec swallowed. “He tried...like I said” Alec creased his brow as Magnus’ pupils narrowed again. “But he didn’t”

Magnus smiled and stroked his hand up Alec’s face before stopping and stepping back keeping his composure. They were still out in the open.

“We need to get you inside before someone sees you”

The two of them made it back to Magnus’ chambers in silence.

“You realise you threatened a very powerful Prince…” Magnus shut the door behind them, leaning against it.

“And you realise you beat the crap out of said Prince” Alec smirked as Magnus chuckled shaking his head.

Alec sat on the bed now in his nightshirt, watching as the servants cleaned Magnus’ hands. The last time he’d been on this bed they’d been in a heated exchange. Catching the other’s eyes he looked away to his hands the blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks, twisting the hem of his shirt, shifting to put his feet below the covers and lying down, curling in and looking in the mirrored reflection of the Lord instead. He could see him still watching him, a small smirk on his lips. Magnus was so beautiful and passionate.

Alec’s mind was still torn, torn between letting himself indulge in the pleasures he craved with the man he wanted to explore every part of, and knowing how pathetic and damaged he had been. Why would Magnus want someone who was such an embarrassment. The man was clearly sex deprived...He pulled the covers over his face and clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep. The adrenaline from before had exhausted him as well as the day itself.

\---

Magnus tried to ignore the stings as his hands were tended to, he’d looked up and caught the blushing Prince, he couldn’t help the smirk knowing that he only blushed when he was thinking of something possibly erotic. When the servant left the room he busied himself in some work, letting Alec sleep for a while before daylight was breaking outside, slipping under the covers he didn’t hesitate in pulling the Prince into his arms, holding him tightly. The man’s body was firm but his skin soft and smooth to touch, running his hands under his nightshirt he stroked up his back, letting his bandaged hands just rest on his shoulder blades and buried his head into his hair. Alec’s breathing was heavy in sleep and he nuzzled into the cuddle almost instantly.

This man’s emotions, his feelings...he was an open book and it was so endearing in such a broken world. He’d kissed him with such need and desire, then he’d stepped in to defend his honour so quickly without thought.

They’d spent every day with each other, even an hour apart had him missing Alec. He prayed to all the god’s that Alec missed him just as much. He was so closed off, denying himself what he clearly felt and wanted.

“Magnus…” A mumble from the crook of his neck as he felt hands resting on his chest spread out and feel the clothed skin.

“Shh...sleep my Prince” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, breath hitching as he felt the man move closer with the lower half of his body.

“I can’t…” Alec had woken feeling the warmth and comfort. His mind in a panic as he saw darkness but soon recognised the scent he’d learn so well, the strong arms to keep him safe. His mind rested he started to wonder why he doubted Magnus. The man had wooed him in Idris, he’d given him his virginity hours later without a second thought or any regret. He’d tirelessly nursed Alec back to health and now he was still holding him. He might be deprived of physical touch, but he’d assured Alec it was because he  _ wanted  _ him.

Magnus stroked his hand on the skin beneath his fingers, closing his eyes as he felt ever so soft lips pressing to his collarbone, gentle sounds of mouth to skin as the man in his arms ran his hands under his shirt, resting now on the skin of his chest.

“Alexander?” Magnus gasped as he felt hips rock to his own, their clothed cocks rubbing together for a moment.

“Hmm?” Alec smiled in answer, leaning up as one of Magnus’ hands cupped his cheek, their mouths coming together, tongues caressing slowly. Magnus took Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth for a gently tug before pushing his tongue back between and coaxing out the other once more. Alec’s hands were gripping at the skin of his chest, fingers brushing his nipples while Magnus moved his own hands to lean down and grip Alec’s bare backside, palms massaging the skin as he brought their hips together in unison.

Alec groaned into the kiss, head dropping back, Magnus moved his lips to his throat, licking over the mark left by Imasu, Alec was arching in his arms and holding on tight as he bared his neck, one hand moving into Magnus’ hair as he felt the lips sucking onto the skin, placing his mark over the one left by the other Royal.

“Yess…” Alec moaned and felt his eyes glaze over. His skin coming alive as he took one of Magnus’ hands, pushing it towards the middle of his ass, biting his bottom lip hard as he felt a finger stroke his hole just slightly. He’d waited so long to feel the man’s hands on him again so intimately, it was all too much, the grinding, his mouth and now his fingers where he wanted them most. Stiffening he gasped and released beneath his shirt, panting and blushing brightly.

“Oh Alexander…” Magnus moved his hands and pushed himself up, letting Alec lie on his side, watching him curl up before stroking his hand down his shoulder, fingers lingering as they moved. “So beautiful...so perfect” He caught his lips, their mouths together once more and tongues sliding between them. Alec’s body pliant and spent, already drifting to sleep in the kiss. Smirking Magnus moved away, pressing a finger to his chin to close his jaw, thumb wiping the saliva from the man’s lips and chin. It wasn’t long after that Magnus was in the washroom, bent over the basin, groaning as he worked the strings of cum from his cock face pressed into his forearm as he calmed his erratic breathing down. 

\---

It was midday when Alec woke up, sitting up slowly he pressed a hand to his neck cracking it before hissing at how tender the skin was, remembering what had happened before they slept. Magnus was still asleep beside him. Stroking his fingers through the man’s hair gently he didn’t feel upset...angry or ashamed. He felt alive. Happy. He’d allowed himself this small pleasure with Magnus and he just wanted more.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to Magnus’ as he slept, jolting back as the door opened, the Queen herself walking in. Alec gasped and knelt up bowing his head in her presence. He’d not been conscious when she’d visited before.

“At ease your highness” She wafted her hand in dismissal. “You two...are unbelievable” She huffed out. “I have a VERY angry Persian Prince in my court demanding justice” She breathed out, Alec’s eyes widened.

“I did it..it’s my fault”

Catarina rolled her eyes.

“Funny...that’s exactly what Imasu says...not that I believe him...or you” She frowned at Magnus and sat up. “Tonight you will explain over dinner...as my guests…” She looked to Alec. “You’ve been hidden here like a dirty secret long enough”

He bowed his head as she left.

\---

When Magnus woke up, Alec was sat at the dresser, messing with a couple of jars of paste, just watching them move around in the glass. In his own little world by the looks of it. Smiling and stretching out with a groan he rested his head on his palms. Alec looked over at him in the mirror, a small smile on his lips.

“Good afternoon…” Alec mused and put down the jars, blushing a little.

“Come” Magnus held out his hand, palm upturned inviting. Alec moved from the chair, placing his hand to his hand and gasped as he was pulled down, Magnus’ body now over his own, looking up into his cat eyes. “What’s troubling you my Prince?”

Alec swallowed, were his feelings so obvious?

“I just…” He placed a hand on Magnus’ cheek. “I wish I could’ve protected you...from Imasu”

Magnus sat up frowning. 

“Alexander...it was...not pleasant and very  _ very _ wrong in so many ways but...Edom as you know has never been a pleasant kingdom…”

“But why didn’t you have justice?”

“Oh I told plenty of people...you have to understand back then, rape was very common…”

Alec blushed and lay on his side looking up at Magnus, he had heard terrible stories of how terrible King Asmodeus had been in his reign of terror. The tyrant. Edom was dark and full of demonic presences. The people cruel and armies murderous masochists. Shuddering he looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“But the Queen seems…”

“Kind? She is” He smiled fondly. “She’s saved us all...She used her brains to build the army against the King all those years ago...now she’s a ruler who leads with her heart...Her first act was to sign the treaty with Idris”.

“I was there...when it was” Alec curled up a little, Magnus’ hand rested on his ankle stroking the skin over the bone. “Were you?”

“No…I was…” Magnus frowned and debated what Alec needed to hear. What he wanted him to hear. 

“Magnus” Alec sat up and looked into his eyes. “Trust me…like I-I'm trusting you once more” He placed Magnus’ hand over his heart and pressed it tight to him, closing his eyes. “I just need to know...how someone like you can come from such a terrible kingdom…”

“Alexander...what do you mean someone like me?” Magnus teased with a small smirk watching Alec blush.

“Someone who puts themselves out as a confident...seductive...man...when beneath you’re such a caring, loyal and pure soul”

“Pure?” Magnus scoffed.

“Pure doesn’t have to mean celibate angel…” Alec rolled his eyes.

“As you were before we met?” He smirked and lean in to press his lips to Alec’s neck, grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin it found.

“Magnus” Alec gasped and gripped his hand. “Stop t-trying to distract me” He breathed out and put a distance between them stepping off the bed. “You know all about me...let me in…please” Alec needed the security, needed to know Magnus trusted him.

“There’s nothing to tell darling...I’m simply an alchemist…”

Alec sighed and grabbed at some clothes. 

“Well... _ Simple _ Alchemist...the Queen said we’re to attend dinner together” Alec’s voice showed his disappointment.

Magnus nodded and began to get himself sorted, he trusted Alec, he just didn’t want the truth about who his father was to come out quite so soon.  He wasn’t ready to tell him, so why would Alec be so ready to understand? To not judge him based on his family as many who knew did.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus embrace each other before Magnus is summoned before someone he'd rather forget.

“You’re looking much better your highness” Catarina took a spoonful of soup as she sat at the head of the table, Alec on her left, Magnus to the right. “I’m glad Lord Bane could be of some assistance”

“I was hardly going to let him die” Magnus took a sip of wine, taking a moment to look over Alec who looked disgusted taking a drink of his own. “White not to your taste?” The Queen looked round as Magnus asked and chuckled, covering her mouth. Alec blushed and shook his head.

“My apologies...I… Haven’t had something so strong...Idris likes to water everything down” He smiled and kept his head down.

They ate in comfortable silence before the Queen placed her napkin down after dabbing her lips.

“Lord Bane...would you please tell me what happened with Imasu?”

Magnus looked round from where he’d been eyeing Alec’s lips as he finished off his drink. Too busy imagining all the places he wanted them.

“Imasu?” He frowned.

“I’m guess Alec never told you?” She sighed as Alec shook his head. He’d been far too distracted trying to get ready to come to dinner while Magnus was groping at him. “Morales came bounding into my court and demanded that I punish Alec for damaging his beautiful face”

Magnus’ mouth dropped.

“I assure you Cat that was ALL me and I take _pleasure_ in admitting that”

“I thought as much...but nethertheless ...the fact he saw Alec is enough to worry me”

“He didn’t recognise me...he thought I was a servant” Alec spoke quietly, thinking about the consequences that could come from this.

“Let’s pray you are correct…”

\----

45th Day

“M-Magnus” Alec gasped and gripped the tiles at the edge of the bath, Magnus pressed to his back, lips gently sucking on the skin of his neck, tongue soothing before clamping down again with his teeth. Alec’s eyes rolled back, his hand reaching behind to grip the man’s hair. He felt the erection pressing into the bottom of his spine and shivered in the warm bath. As he fluttered his eyes open, the blush of arousal on his cheeks turned to embarrassment as he saw the servants were still going about their business on the other side of the room. “S-stop” He gasped, feeling a hand slipping round and clasping around his erection.

“Hmm?” Magnus mumbled into the skin he had his lips working up an impressive bruise that would sit low enough to be hidden under his clothes. Alec caught the eyes of the serving boy and clenched his own shut, pushing him away with his elbow prying himself from the gripping teeth, panting and lifting himself up, sitting on the edge and keeping a foot up against the Lord’s chest when he tried to come closer again.

“But you taste so good my Prince” He smirked as Alec shook his head.

“I don’t want an audience” He mumbled and let his foot drop down. Magnus raised a brow and looked behind to where the two servants were working with slight blushes on their cheeks.

“Oh” He smirked. “I can ask them to leave? I had quite forgotten about them to be honest”

“Me too...Just..no let’s finish...you stay over there…” He slipped back in, turning Magnus round and pushing him to go to the other side of the pool.

Alec keeps his eyes away from the primal ones staring over him as the servants washed them.

Magnus watched the boy washing Alec and felt a pang of jealousy inside him. He wanted to be the only one to touch the Prince. Swallowing a lump in his throat he kept his urges at bay. An audience had never been an issue for him before, but he respected Alec enough to give him this. He admitted to himself that he was acting like a horny teenager, but having spent over a month by his bedside he couldn’t blame himself.

Alec bit his lip as the washcloth moved over the fresh, sore bruise on the lower part of his neck, his eyes catching Magnus’ as he did. He wouldn’t admit to the Lord. But he loved being claimed by the suggestive markings he made. It made him feel wanted and protected. There were places he wanted him to mark, but for now his neck and shoulders would suffice.

Part of Alec still ate away at him, the part that wondered if he wasn’t around him most of the day that Magnus would fall back into the arms of someone else. He wondered if he didn’t allow the other to fuck him soon that he’d get bored and realise Alec wasn’t worth the wait. The most they’d done since the incident after Imasu was handjobs and dry humping.

Alec wanted to feel all of him, but he felt like Magnus was holding back, like he was afraid of something. Maybe he knew Alec was right. He was fed up of the wait. Alec had been so lost in his own mind he hadn’t noticed the servant had left until hands were on his hips and a tongue was licking at the bruise.

“I’m sorry...this one looks a little more sore than the previous darling” Magnus whispered and looked up as Alec’s eyes opened.

“It’s alright…” He smiled and nuzzled his face into Magnus’ shoulder, wrapping his arms around him as he felt the pain of possible loss and rejection wash through him.

“Alexander?” Magnus frowned and brought his arms up into the embrace, he could hear the small sniffles of tears and it brought almost despair to him. “What’s wrong?” He got no answer in reply. Moving back and getting out, helping the now silently sobbing Prince. Grabbing the towels and wrapping them around him he led him back to the bedroom, sitting him on the bed.

Alec took a deep breath. He couldn’t help the doubt in himself. Magnus had had so many sexual partners. There was no way he’d match up to them. The night of passion back at Idris had been rushed and extremely painful for him, but just as erotic.

This was probably because of it being new to the Prince, Magnus had probably had sex against a wall plenty of times, with who knows how many virgins.

“Alexander” Magnus frowned and took his head in his hands. “Tell me...what’s on your mind” He kept his eyes on the glassy hazels.

“Did you mean it..when you said you would only be with me?” He swallowed seeing the smallest amount of anger flash through Magnus’ cat eyes.

“Yes” He clarified. “Is this what you’ve been crying about?” He sighed thinking that they were past all these insecurities.

“I-” Alec shook his head. Magnus had made it sound so trivial. “You’ve waited for me...you’re still waiting..what if...I’m not worth the wait” His breath hitched, causing Magnus to lean forward, pressing his lips to Alec’s.

When they separated he rested their foreheads together.

“You most definitely _are_ worth the wait...even if I have to wait forever...I will” He stroked his hand through Alec’s hair.

“Am I not making it clear how much I want you?” Magnus breathed out and pressed Alec back onto the bed. “I can’t keep my hands off you...my eyes off your body…” He was almost breathless as he parted Alec’s towel, hands running over his skin before he flipped him over onto his front.

Alec whimpered and looked back resting up on his elbows, he felt lips on the base of his spine.

“Magnus…I-I’m sorry I” He was silenced as Magnus’ hands parted his cheeks, his tongue licking a stripe from below his balls to the small dip at the top of his ass, his hole clenching as it passed over lightly.

“I don’t want any other Alexander...since the moment I saw y-”

“But you DID have others” Alec clenched his hands on the pillow as the tongue licked over again, teasing the sensitive skin around his hole.

“I did” Magnus licked his lips, his fingers running over the saliva coated skin, ever so slightly probing it with the tip of one finger. “I was foolish to think I needed to…” Alec gasped as he felt the tongue around the finger, starting to push in alongside it, his knees pressed into the bed.

“Ahh...P-Promise...me...no one else” He rocked his hips up into the wet muscle and two fingers now slipping in and out.

“I promise Alexander…” Magnus exhaled the words out before Alec moaned feeling saliva drip between his cheeks, allowing enough for three fingers to enter.

“M-Ma-” He clenched his eyes shut, it was a little uncomfortable at first, his hips rocking to meet the probing fingers.

“Oh my beautiful Prince” Magnus praised him as he pressed kisses to his cheeks while twisting his fingers, brushing over the man’s prostate as often but unexpected as he could, causing Alec to arch his back and moan into the pillow. “I love those sounds baby…I’ve wanted to hear them for so long…” He thought back to how they had to be as quiet as possible in the pantry.

Alec cried out as Magnus suddenly bit his ass cheek, sucking on it while still moving his fingers. A blush crept up his face, thinking how Magnus must’ve known how much he loved the markings. He hissed as the licks came to the broken skin. It was all becoming too much and he hadn’t even been touched, his stomach tightening, pushing himself up to his knees to free his cock from being pressed to the bed. As he did he felt a ringed set of fingers curl around him, only two pumps and he released onto the bed, groaning.

“That’s it…” Magnus groaned and kept moving his hand as Alec rocked out his orgasm before feeling the fingers slip out of him. Magnus lowered him back down onto his side, running his fingers through the cum on the sheets before bringing them to his lips. He glanced up to see Alec’s glazed over, tired eyes watching him lap up his seed.

“I love you” He whispered so quietly Magnus almost didn’t hear him at all in the silent room. Feeling the warmth inside him pool he took the fingers from his mouth, not feeling it was appropriate to be so sexual with such an important admission.

“I love you too…” Magnus smiled and used the clean hand to stroke through the Prince’s hair. “I will do all in my power to protect you” He waited until Alec fell asleep before he cleaned the rest of the sheet and slipped in beside him, pulling him close to his chest.

\---

Magnus and Alec were in the middle of a morning make out session when a servant burst in through the door. Alec pushed the other man off instantly by reflex as she did.

“The Queen needs to speak with the Prince...urgently” She was breathless, clearly having run.

Magnus got up and began to dress with Alec.

“Lord Bane...you cannot attend...your father has summoned you”  Magnus stilled and saw Alec had done the same, looking on suspiciously.

“Very well” He shooed the servant out the room before he moved to Alec, kissing him on the lips. “I will explain later on I promise...for now...we part ways” Alec nodded and leant in for another kiss, pushing Magnus back laughing as he felt a hand cup his crotch.

“Behave yourself” He scolded him playfully. The happy feeling was back and seated deep inside him once more. Part of him worried about how often his emotions flipped and how quickly he would go from being ecstatic to overwhelming sadness, but the other part of him told him it was simply because of how he’d been treated at _home_.

\---

Alec arrived to the Queens court, surprised to find the room containing nobles and dignitaries. He faltered at the door before being summoned in, even finding himself being sat down beside her on what was usually Magnus’ chair.

“As you can see your highness”

Alec didn’t take long to spot she was addressing Imasu, his swollen face bandaged in placed as he stood before them.

“The only man in this kingdom with those features is a loyal friend of Edom…” She gestured to him. “No servant boy you clearly invented in your head...and before you try and blame Lord Bane now for this...you have your credibility dissolved through obvious previously told lies in regards to your case”

Alec listened and frowned getting his head around what she was saying before Imasu snarled at him.

“This isn’t over”

“Do NOT threaten me in my own Palace Persian” She stood up causing him to flinch back. “You will take your leave...you’ve outstayed your welcome in Edom”

As Imasu was leaving he took another look at Alec, the cogs in his memories turning.

\---

Magnus passed through the guard station as he headed below the city to the dungeons. The air was thick down here and the stench almost unbearable. It reminded Magnus of how Edom used to smell. Rot and sex. The smell only got stronger as he reached the largest of the dungeon doors, the room set furthest away. The bolts opened one by one as he stepped inside, shutting tightly behind him.

 

The whines and groans were the only sound as Magnus stopped short of the cage in the centre of the room. As the Lord looked on he clenched his fists.

A large man stood in the cage, his hands holding the back of a serving boy’s head as he was on his knees pulled tightly to the cage.

“My son” The man bellowed out as he stopped thrusting his hips and let his cock stay buried deep and choke the boy, not paying mind as his hands thrashed about trying to pull away for air.

“Enough...you wanted to see me...so let the boy go and talk” Magnus tried to ignore the boy who was now weakly gripping rhe bars before he was shoved back onto the floor, gasping for breath. Magnus was over in an instant, helping him up and half carrying him away to the corner. The first thing he’d discuss with Catarina would be to remove his visiting rights if this is what he was up to.

Waiting until his father had tucked himself back under the loin cloth he wore, Magnus then approached the cage. Watching as the former King of Edom sat on his broken and stained mattress. His chest was covered in hair and long locks fell down his back. Magnus knew he looked more like his mother than his father. The man had a shaved off horn stump in the middle of his forehead, where it had been removed in the uprising.

“I have eyes everywhere my boy” He smirked. “I know what you did...and I know who you share your bed with”

Magnus tried to look unaffected, but to hear that his father seemed to know what was private information. Looking over at the servant boy he frowned. This was the same boy who had been in his bathhouse. Suddenly it all made sense. His father was using the servants to spy on the kingdom when he should have been blind to it all.

“Why is this of any concern to you?”

“Because he’s part of that filthy family” He growled out, showing the demon within. “I will not allow my SON to bed a Lightwood boy...not unless it’s to teach him a lesson...mark my words...if you continue this...I will teach him the lesson myself” He smirked as Magnus felt his blood run cold. This is why he hated coming down here. All he ever got was threats. There was no way he’d give up Alec, and there was no way he’d allow his father to get his disgusting hands on him either.

 


	7. Threats and Felatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin...  
> A shorter chapter but pretty much all smut...the plot will continue more in the next chapter and it'll be much longer :D

50th Day

Alec had been given permission to explore the Palace a little more. It was already nearly two months since he’d escaped Idris and the commotion surrounding his passing had died out. Although he could, he didn't feel like leaving the bed that had become his home all that much. 

The night he’d been cleared from the lies Imasu was spreading, he’d had every intention of going all the way with Magnus. After feeling his mouth on him he craved more. However Magnus had met with his father. It wasn’t the easiest news to hear. That your lover’s father was the same tyrant who slaughtered the people of Idris and the majority of his ancestors.

Alec remembered back to when he had been 5 years old. The night before the uprising in Edom and his home had been invaded by the sons of Asmodeus. Three brutes of men, they were larger and taller than most. They’d terrorised the women of the palace, including his Mother, the Queen. Alec had been ignored for the most part because he was still so young and stayed out the way, charged with looking after his sister who had not long been born.

When they’d left he never saw them again. Later on in his life he learnt that his father had lost his patience with simply lying down and letting it happen. He’d ambushed the three men with his army and caged them like the animals they were. Execution came for all three before midday. Idris prepared for an invasion of the most feared army of all the ages, knowing full well how angry the King would be to find his son’s killed by the enemy. But it never came.

Catarina, Asmodeus’ Queen had overthrown him with the promise to right the wrongs of her husband’s past.

Sitting in front of Magnus as he spoke of what had happened between their kingdom’s was difficult knowing how they had been on opposite sides. Magnus wasn’t like his brothers, far from it. He had been the ‘runt’ of the litter but possessed the most brilliant mind. His thirst for knowledge ensured his power in Edom as he proved himself to be a brilliant alchemist.

Magnus had been worried to share anything about his father with Alec, but the Prince was nothing but understanding. He’d held his hands as he explained how his father would abuse his talent by having him supply him with poisons and aphrodisiacs.

Alec had stroked his hand through his hair as he explained how the Queen had convinced the court not to put him on trial for his father’s crimes and vowed to do only good with his skills.

The worries he felt in regards to Alec knowing his father was no longer hanging over him.

They slept in each other’s arms and shared nothing but soft, loving kisses.

\---

“What do we do now?” Magnus frowned deeply. He was sat on the arm chair in his room, Alec was on the bed covered by just a sheet as Magnus was mid fingering his lover when the Queen had made her presence known at the door with a knock loud enough to wake the dead.

“I should go...there’s no reason why any of you should suffer for what I’ve done”

“What we’ve _both_ done Alexander” Magnus reminded the blushing boy.

“You will do no such thing” Catarina spoke up.

Imasu upon leaving Edom had marched straight to Idris in his rage. Finally realising who Alec was, which took him long enough considering he attended his ‘wedding’. He’d promptly informed Maryse of her son’s whereabouts. The terrible thing was that she hadn’t even noticed he was missing. Assuming he was just decaying in his room still. Rumours were she’d closed the whole side of that tower off in “mourning”.  Being the wicked woman she was, she sent a messenger with a threat to Edom. She would be visiting in a week with her armies in full force. They would leave with the Prince or wipe the cursed kingdom off the map.

“I agree with the Queen…” Magnus stood and walked to where Alec was in distress, his hands shaking. He’d watched Alec’s emotions rock back and forth over the last week. He had been working on something to ease the feelings at his work station.

Taking Alec’s hands in his own and kneeling on the bed beside him he looked into his eyes.

“You will not be taken back to Idris without a fight”

Alec sighed and startled a little as Catarina embraced him in an affectionate hug. Much like a mother to a son.

“Edom will fight for you Alec…Your mother is a twisted woman...she does not have the right to become a hypocrite and march on these lands as if she owns them...we have not broken the treaty”

As the Queen left, Magnus sat against the headboard, fingers in Alec’s hair  as his head lay on his lap.

Alec didn’t want to think about his Mother, it only made the pain worse. He missed Max and Isabelle. He missed Jace. He’d grown up with both of them around and now he felt like there was a part of him missing with their absence.

“You’re so strong my Alexander....” Magnus smiled down at him as he looked up creasing his brow.

“I’m not” His voice small.

“You are...now...distraction?” Magnus moved from the bed, Alec lay on his side watching him gather clothes. “Let’s walk the gardens together”

“I don’t feel like it today” Alec smiled sadly. “I think I just need to sleep”

Magnus frowned knowing Alec had already slept more than a full night’s rest. He hadn’t left the room in the five days since Imasu left, not even to bathe. Putting the clothes down he stepped to his work station, unscrewing the lid on some powder and pouring some onto an incense dish.

“Oh please no more of that stuff” Alec groaned seeing him walk over. He remembered how messed up it had made him.

“Darling this isn’t the same..” He smirked and sat down cross legged, before setting the powder alight. Alec gasped as the flame flickered green before fizzling out. The smoke thin and more like a steam as Magnus held it near his face, lifting the sheet and placing it over Alec’s head at the dish. “Deep breaths for me please”

Alec did as he was asked, his hand holding onto Magnus’ wrist under the sheets.

Within five minutes Alec was sound asleep when Magnus lifted the blanket, the embers now dust on the dish. Moving it away he climbed into bed with his Prince and pulled his unconscious body against him, his head resting on his stomach.

\---

When Magnus woke he felt something warm and wet on his skin. Eyelids fluttering open into the dark of the room. The part of him registering they’d slept til the evening pushed back the feeling in his stomach of arousal. Sliding his hands to the source of heat still not fully awake he felt thick hair, his hands moving down a face pressed to his body, his fingers stroking over a wet lips, gasping as he felt the hard skin of his own erection between the lips.

Opening his eyes and looking down he groaned. Alec was suckling on the head of his cock, his fingers squeezing the base, hazel eyes half lidded looking up at him before he moved his mouth off with a pop.

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t help myself” Alec’s face flushed as Magnus shook his head.

“Do not apologise...what a way to wake up” Magnus purred and rocked his hips up, the tip sliding against the man’s chin as he did, groaning. Alec smiled sweetly before sinfully he took Magnus’ legs lifting them and causing him to slide down the bed. The former Prince of Edom laughed and gripped the sheets as his legs were placed on Alec’s shoulders, his breath becoming pants as the man now took him back into his mouth.

With his hips off the bed like this he crossed his ankles behind Alec’s neck to draw him closer, smirking and licking his lips as Alec gagged slightly as the cock in his mouth pushed to the back of his throat. Eyes slightly watered he moved his head back up, panting against the wet skin, eyes looking to Magnus’ before suckling onto the head again, starting to pump the shaft.

“That’s it...fuck...you’re doing so well” Magnus breathed out “Yes..” Magnus dropped his head back as he felt the tongue swirl and press into his slit.

A few more pumps and the hand was gone, Alec held onto Magnus’ hips and positioned himself, starting to bob his head as far as he could go, saliva dripping down as he went.

“Alexaaander” eyes fluttering shut, fingers still in the man’s hair the room filling with wet sounds of his Prince’s filthy mouth. Alec’s throat was tight at the back when his reflex triggered if he pushed himself too far down.

“Fuck I want to be inside you so fucking bad” Magnus panted. “I want to wreck you...fucking...tear you apart” He mumbled out filthy obscenities.

Alec’s tongue and lips driving him to the edge. “Fuck you from behind...fuck you from the side...” He groaned. “Come inside you so deep you’ll feel me all night” Panting he gasped hearing the wet slurp as Alec removed his mouth from where it was.

“Magnus...stop” His voice was raspy and deep, breathless he was blushing brightly shaking his head.

Magnus smirked and sat up letting his legs drop to the bed, finger under Alec’s chin stroking his jaw as he kissed the saliva and pre-cum on his chin, running a hand over his erection. It was practically dripping wet with the man’s spit.

“You don’t want me to stop…” He ran his lips across Alec’s swollen ones and felt the heavy breathing against his cheek before Alec caught his lips, hand pressing to the back of Magnus’ head groaning being pulled on top of him. The lord’s hands gripping his ass and spreading his cheeks, kneading it with his palms while their tongues slipped together, their erections slipping against each other with the aid of Alec’s actions moments ago.

“Turn around” Magnus breathed out when they both parted for air, nipping Alec’s top lip causing a soft moan.

“A-around?” Alec’s eyes opened slowly as he felt himself being manhandled up by the hips, turned round and pushed down, palms on the bed as he was on his hands and knees down, face inches from Magnus’ leaking erection once more.

“Put that pretty mouth of yours back to good use darling” Magnus groaned and rocked his hips up. Groaning when Alec obliged and wrapped his lips around again. He had taken him half into his mouth before he jolted his hips when a finger ran through the crease of his ass.

“Shhh…” Magnus smirked and used a hand to hold onto Alec’s hip, moving him so his legs spread and his body moved closer to his. Now his hands were parting Alec’s ass, burying his face to bite at the skin just under his balls.

Alec moaned around the skin in his mouth, causing vibrations straight down, feeling Magnus’ tongue probing now and wasting no time in its assault, deep throating his lover in return and causing himself to choke slightly once more, pulling back panting and resting his forehead onto Magnus’ thigh. His own hips starting to rock down to the wet muscle’s movements.

“Magnus” He groaned, his voice wrecked and whole body shaking with arousal. “More” He panted feeling fingertips playing with his rock hard erection between them.

“Oh no..I want you to come just from my tongue” Magnus smirked against his hole before lapping the skin once more, giving it kitten licks before slipping it inside again, rocking his hips up to encourage Alec to continue.

The Prince was moving erratically and out of rhythm as he sucked, licked and sometimes just rubbing his cheek against Magnus’ cock, the flesh was pulled tight as it was throbbing against him. Gasping a little as he felt himself lifted slightly, Magnus adjusting his position so he was almost sat up against the pillows, allowing himself to spread the man wider. It wasn’t long before he felt his stomach tighten.

Taking Magnus straight down once more and pumping his hand with quick squeezes and a twist of his wrist, Magnus’ lips moved from where they were against the red abused skin and moaned loudly, gripping Alec’s skin and pushing up before he shuddered and thrust up pressing his tip to the back of Alec’s throat releasing straight down it. Alec choked a little on his release but swallowed what he could, his lips slipping off before he didn’t have time for breath. Magnus already back to bringing him to join him in completion, solely with the use of his tongue, as promised.

They both collapsed once Magnus had turned Alec back around. Pressing their swollen lips together in a slow passionate kiss.

“I don’t know what that was…” Alec panted and let his tongue trace Magnus’ bottom lip. “But by the angel Magnus…” He blushed brightly opening his mouth again to let the man’s tongue probe inside, between whem was wet and sticky with the sweat, cum and saliva.

“That was just the beginning…” Magnus smirked and stood up, running his fingers over Alec’s forearm. “Bathe with me beautiful”

Alec smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, his throat was a little sore as he just nodded rather than saying anything. The two of them didn’t bother dressing as they left for the bath house where they washed each other, whispering words of sweet love.

If the Queen of Idris thought Magnus would give up someone so gorgeous and something so sinfully good for him, she had another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = <3


	8. Sinister Whispers

55th Day

Magnus woke up to whimpers and cries beside him, Alec shivering with a layer of cold sweat on his body. Stroking his hand through Alec’s damp hair he did his best to soothe him without waking him. Getting out of the bed he quietly retrieved more of the concoction he’d made, lighting it and letting it burn out, placing the dish beside the sleeping Prince and using the sheet to cover him just a little so he had the full effect of the fumes, hearing him cough before taking a deep breath. Moving the covers back down he removed the dish and washed up, slipping back beside the now soundly sleeping man, pulling him close and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Two days until the Queen of Idris would come to Edom with her demands.

Each passing day Alec had closed himself off more and more, nightmares plaguing him. Where Magnus’ medicines would help lift his mood and soothe any ill feelings inside him, they weren’t permanent and he still needed time to ease him off the treatments until he was doing it all by himself.

Since visiting his father, Magnus had dismissed all servants from his quarters and the surrounding area, the Queen was doing her hardest to stop the pull he seemed to be able to have on the staff. The dark whispers were travelling and drawing them in, no matter how deep he was placed into the Earth they still made their way to the surface.

\--

In the morning Magnus had taken no excuses as he all but dragged Alec outside to walk the gardens with him. Holding his hand and helping him make the most of any distraction he could give.

“This is nothing like Idris…” He smiled and stopped by a variety of coloured flowers, kneeling beside them and smelling each one.

“There are many that are poisonous...but they are far from the Palace...Catarina made sure to switch out anything deadly from the grounds…” Alec looked round confused.

“Why would you even  _ have _ poisonous flowers…”

Magnus smirked and stroked his hand through the kneeling man’s hair. Idris and Edom were complete opposites in every way. This was the reason why they had been at war for so long. 

“At home the grass is so bright...it hurts your eyes if you go out a particularly sunny day...and then plants tend to be green as well...there’s never this much variety…” Alec smiled and looked over a yellow flower turning back to Magnus. “This reminds me of your eyes”

Magnus smirked and knelt down behind Alec, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You’re too precious for this world Alexander”

Alec laughed, going outside was definitely what he needed to boost his mood.

\--

Half way through Magnus decided it would be best if they had a picnic while wandering, leaving Alec to sit by a small pond and fountain while he went to collect a few things from the kitchens. Alec was stroking his fingers over the surface of the water when he felt a presence behind him, turning round there was no one there. Frowning he felt something warm brush the side of his neck and a soft whisper into his ear. His eyes fluttered shut as his cheeks heated, the words causing his body temperature to rise. 

Snapping his eyes open he looked around, stroking his hand on his neck. No one there. Shivering he stood up, knowing his way to the kitchen he decided to try and find Magnus, not feeling comfortable enough to wait.

Walking through large wooden doors and passed by a couple of guards, Alec stopped in his tracks eyes wide. He had been going to the kitchen, why was he here? It was almost like his feet were on autopilot. Stumbling back he heard the whispers again, the feeling of hands on his body, only now they were louder.

_ Come to me...I can make you feel pleasure you only dream of...Come young Prince and let my body consume you...become mine little Prince...let us become one… _

Alec opened his eyes and panted still walking backwards gripping the rope on the wall as he dragged himself up step by step. 

_ Join me in the darkness...Give your body to me...You will be worshipped...You will become a God _

Alec grabbed at the handle to the door, dropping to his knees as he crawled out, clenching his eyes shut as his body was begging him to go back down and follow the voice to it’s source.

_ Little Lightwood...You can’t hide forever...Magnus is but a child...you need to be fucked by a man _

Shuddering, Alec passed the guards who watched on curiously but unable to assist him.

“Magnus!” He yelled out gripping his head as he curled up on himself on the floor, sobbing as his body was burning. “Get Magnus Please!” He screamed out, one of the guards seemed to spring into action, racing off down the hallway. 

_ Can you feel me? Feel me inside you? _

Alec sobbed.

_ Feel me breaking your soul...it’s only a matter of time...come..to..me… _

“Alexander” Magnus came running following the guard and reached down to grab the Prince from the floor, his skin was burning. Eyes snapping to the door to the dungeon. What was he doing here?! Dragging him to his feet and down the hall as far away as he could. Alec was clutching his clothes and crying into him as he stumbled.

By the time they reached Magnus’ quarters he was carrying Alec in his arms, he ran a bath making sure it was cold but not freezing before stripping him down and lowering him in. Though Alec was shivering as if feverish his body was overheated and sweat was forming on his face.

“It’s okay..I have you now...he can’t have you...ever” Magnus stroked his hands in Alec’s hair as he calmed down and took deep breaths, the cold water helping soothe him. “He can’t get you...it’s all in your head” He swallowed and kissed the Prince’s hand as his free hand kept it clasped. 

\----

“Asmodeus” Catarina stepped into the dungeon, rage in her snarl as she looked upon the man currently lying on his bed smirking. “You continue to cause me problems even down here...you are a menace”

“Well well..if it isn’t a backstabbing Bitch here to visit me…” Asmodeus rolled off the bed and came over to the bars, lifting his loin cloth and rubbing his erection smirking. “Missing me my Queen?”

She scoffed and turned away.

“You leave me no choice...I am already arranging for your despicable self to be exiled”

“Exile me...and I will come back stronger”

“Oh you won’t...you’ll be exiled to Idris…” The Queen turned around as she heard the slight gasp of surprise. “I can only iMAgine the horrors they’ll inflict on you for your crimes…”

“You wouldn’t DARE” He snarled and gripped the thick bars, rattling them angrily and yelling as the whole cavern shook.

“You brought this on yourself” Cat steadied herself in the quake by holding the wall. “You threatened their Prince”

“Their DEAD Prince” He growled out. “They don’t fucking WANT him I WANT him...GIVE him to me” His grip tightened on the bars. 

“You will NOT have him..EVER...you have done enough damage to Magnus with your poison”

“I always knew you wanted him...If you weren’t mine I wouldn’t have offered him freely”

“I am not yours”

“But you were...and you still are...no man could ever please you the way I did...do you remember? How good my dick felt” he began to tug his erection “You were always so wet for me…” Asmodeus sniffed the air and licked his lips, the stump of his horn pressed to the bar with a clank. “You still are...the air practically tastes of your discharge” He smirked as Cat looked at him in horror.

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you...you’re disgusting...get used to your freedoms...because in two days time you will leave to Idris” Slamming the door behind her she left up the stairs two at a time, getting back to her room without a second glance at anyone else and took a deep breath, not wanting to show any weakness in front of her people, she shut the doors behind her and cried. Not for herself, but for the people that demon down there had hurt before she gathered the courage to stop him.

\---

“What was that?” Alec was sat up in bed looking across the room where Magnus was washing his face for bed.

“That was a form of dark magic…” Drying himself off he brought a goblet of water over holding it to Alec’s lips as he drank it. “I don’t know how he reached you with it...but luckily you were too strong for it to take a hold of you completely…” Magnus didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if his father had taken full control.

“Can we stay in here tomorrow?” Alec finished the water and lay down, pushing the covers back for Magnus to join him before he lay against him, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “I know...I felt better outside but tomorrow I just need to be with you...whatever happens the day after next..I want to know I spent our last hours together...safe…” He ran his hand down Magnus’ neck and pressed kisses against it, nuzzling the skin just below his ear.

“Why do your people follow your mother so blindly?” Magnus felt Alec stop and shift back to look at him.

“Because she is the beacon of Idris..”

“She has no power...your father is the  _ king _ he holds the power”

“Not over my mother...she...she is a formidable woman”

“She’s an evil woman”

“Why don’t you rule?”

“Are you avoiding my question?” Magnus smirked and pressed his lips in a quick kiss to his Prince’s.

“Maybe” Alec smiled and kissed him again, letting this one linger, positioning his body half over Magnus’ as he deepened it, moaning into the Lord’s mouth as a hand gripped his thigh where it draped across.

“You” Magnus panted and pulled back. “Are now distracting me” He smirked and put a finger to Alec’s lips as he moved forward again. “Why hasn’t anyone opposed her yet”

“Because they don’t know any different...No one has the guts and everyone is loyal”

“Edom was loyal to my father” Magnus stroked his hand still on Alec’s thigh. “Catarina earned their trust and bided her time...she started picking out generals to pass on her messages...victims of his reign to rise up...for someone who has ruled for over 600 years...my father had no clue his wife of 300 was planning his downfall…”

“600...300…” Alec took a deep breath. “So how old are you?”

“Those are rough numbers...no one really bothers to keep track of their years...I believe I am around 400?” He smirks as Alec gasps and pulls a face. “I told you I was old”

“But not THAT old...are you...immortal?”

“In a way yes...not everyone in Edom is...only those of Royal descent…You probably guessed we aren’t all as human as those in Idris”

“Yeah…” Alec smiled almost shyly as he stroked his thumb under Magnus’ cat eye.

“So Catarina isn’t your mother?”

“No...my mother took her life shortly after I was born... The shame of birthing a child like me when my father’s first wife produced my brothers...She was driven to madness from the humiliation…”

“But Catarina isn’t royal family descended? Is she immortal?”

“She…” Magnus smirked and looked at Alec’s face carefully. “She is my Father’s step sister…that is why they could not produce children”

Alec’s face scrunched up in a little disgust.

“Edom isn’t ideal but...it is my home”

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t judge..Idris is full of flaws…”

“As I mentioned...All it can take is one to stand up and convince others…” Magnus stroked Alec’s face and brought him back to press against him, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

“In answer to your question…” He spoke between his assault on Alec’s lips, pressing him down into the mattress as he lay on top of him. “Catarina and I went to the council after my father was sentenced and thrown in the dungeon...I agreed to give up my birthright in exchange for my freedom...their plan was to put me in the dungeon as well to finally end the bloodline” 

Alec panted and gripped Magnus’ shoulders as the man started to slowly grind against him, earning a soft whimper.

“I-I’m glad you agreed…” Alec was breathless as he moved his hips up to meet the rocking. “Otherwise…”

Magnus smirked and took Alec’s hands in his own, pinning them above his head and kissing him hard on the lips, sliding his body up and down as his thighs pushed Alec’s apart, the Prince moaning as he got closer and closer.

Magnus let one hand loose to push up their nightshirts, letting their erections rub together skin on skin, pre-fluid slicking each move. Magnus’ mouth moved to clamp down on the point of Alec’s neck he loved so much, the part that made him submit to his feelings of ecstasy.

“Ahhnn..” Alec clenched his eyes shut at the suckling on his neck. “G...Going-” He gasped and cried out releasing between them before his eyes rolled back and mouth gaped open. His oversensitive flesh still being worked as Magnus was yet to join his orgasm with his own. 

Throwing his head back, Magnus groaned and shot out his load across Alec’s stomach, mixing with the Prince’s. Panting he lay still on top and pressed soft kisses to the man’s clothed chest, nuzzling the small amount of hair peeking over the top where the button was undone.

“You were glad I’m not King or in the dungeon because?”

“Because... “ Alec tried to think for a moment what he was even saying before his mind was blown. “Because then...I would never have fallen in love with you” Alec brought his arms round Magnus. Though he knew at times all they seemed to do was get each other off. When they weren’t they could literally talk about anything together. Their personalities and spirits seemed as entwined as their bodies. Their minds so in sync that being apart seemed impossible now.

Alec knew he had to leave with his mother. He also knew Magnus would do everything to stop him. To save Magnus and this Kingdom that was working towards redemption. He had to return to the Kingdom that cast him aside and had a lot to learn before it could be great once more.


	9. The Knight & The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this might be a strange one...but it worked for the story...  
> This was going to be 10 chapters...I might end up making it 11 or 12 depending how I split the rest up!

57th Day

“So you expect me to sit here while my Mother threatens _war_?!” Alec yelled out at Magnus as he was knelt on the bed, pulling on a thick chain that went from his right wrist, left ankle and to the iron bed frame. “Magnus PLEASE” He screamed out and reached out as Magnus was already out the door.

“I’m sorry Alexander...this is for the best” He shut the door behind him, Alec heard the latch and immediately the tears started to fall, pulling on the chains in frustration he screamed and kicked over the side table with his free leg, smashing the water jug there, sobbing in frustration as he realised he was very much in the same position he was nearly two months ago. Only this time he was chained down to the bed.

“Magnus” He cried, his voice no more than a whisper as he lay down, curling in on himself on the sheets, rubbing his wrist as it had bruised from the pulling on the restraints.

He’d been woken by the sounds of clanking metal, after falling asleep in his lovers arms. The cold restraints had caused him to flinch, he’d fought Magnus as it had originally been on just his ankle, grabbing out to fight him off before the second caught on his wrist instead of his right leg.

The anger that was in him was now just hurt. Betrayal? To be left here..locked in this room...what if he never came back?

What if...Alec shuddered, praying to all he could that his cruel lover would return.

\---

Magnus was adjusting his collar as he made his way to the throne room, panting and shaking with adrenaline.

Alec had made it quite clear what his intentions were the night before, he planned to try and reason with his Mother and return to Idris. He couldn’t risk it. Maryse was deluded and sick. She wanted Alec dead and if the slow and painful death she planned wasn’t enough, he didn’t put her past her to go for the quick solution.

“Lord Bane” Catarina was the only one in the room, slumped on her chair, she looked exhausted.

“Cat” He breathed out and approached her, placing his hand on hers. He’d never seen her as a mother figure. But more of a best friend. The two had bonded after her marriage to his Father. He never understood why such a kind hearted woman would fall for such a cruel man. It was nothing short of demonic seduction in his eyes.

“Where’s Alec?” She sat up looking around. “The Queen is currently coming through the outskirts with her entourage…”

“She can’t defeat our armies”

“I have no intention of murdering a fellow monarch over such a petty dispute”

“Alexander is _not_ petty” Magnus’ eyes flashed with anger.

“No he isn’t...but her reasons are…” She shook her head and stood up.

“I’m sorry” Bowing to one knee at her feet, Magnus took her hand, kissing the monarch ring. “For causing all this…for letting my desire cloud my judgement”

“Do not apologise for falling in love” She smiled sadly and stroked his cheek. “Magnus...please rise and sit beside me” She stepped back, allowing Magnus to stand as the doors opened, dignitaries and members of the council stepping in to take their stands in the throne room. Magnus took the Queen’s hand and sat her down, sitting then on his own chair, the one where she used to sit next to his father, crossing his legs and leaning on an elbow as he prepared himself for the worst.

\---

As the doors were held open, Lucian Greymark approached with four of his royal guards, two each side. Walking tall and with purpose as he stood to attention before bowing down at the foot of the Throne pedestal.

As he did, he revealed Queen Maryse behind, dressed from head to toe in black, save for the red sash that ran around her waist. Her eyes boring into Catarina’s. The room was full of mumbles and whispers, four more men behind her and to her left, the Knight Jace Wayland, he wore the crest of the Queen’s champion on his right shoulder.

 _Interesting development_ Magnus thought to himself as he kept his eyes around the room, keeping himself from tapping into the anger inside at seeing this vile woman once more.

Holding her hand out, Jace reached behind him to the back of his belt, pulling out a thin silver like rope, placing it in Maryse’s hand as she clasped it, stepping forward.

“Queen Catarina” She curtseyed, her voice a snarl. “Let’s get straight to it...I’ve come for my son” Holding out the rope to her. “Please bind and return him to me” Magnus then recognised the rope.

This was rope so delicate but as strong as chainmail. It was used exclusively in Idris to keep the strongest of prisoners at bay, the knots they wound would cut through flesh to bone if there was any resistance.

Magnus felt his stomach churn, the disgusting woman. Alec was no threat to deserve this. Her own son.

“You journey was wasted Maryse” Cat didn’t even show her the grace of standing, clearly just as affected by the suggestion as Magnus had been.

“Excuse me?” Maryse’s voice was like venom. She was indeed sick.

“I said...you can take your instruments of torture...and return to Idris”

“I did not travel for two days to leave with nothing” Her eyes drifted to Magnus, eyes piercing him. In a little childish retaliation Magnus’ cat eyed pupils pulled to a narrow slit causing her to flinch, smirking and looking back to his Queen.

“You shall not leave with nothing...besides no one _asked_ you to come here” She stood and stepped down, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder armour. A move that was shower power in her kingdom over the Captain of the enemies Royal guard. “You were not invited” Her fingertips stroked the side of Luke’s face as he closed his eyes to the touch.

A low growl emitted from the Queen as she grabbed Catarina by the wrist,“You kidnap my eldest son and expect me NOT to come?!” As Edom’s guards stepped forward Cat pulled her hand free and held it up to stop them.

“Your _son_ ...if you can still believe you have the right to call him that...came of his own free will...something he seemed to almost forget existed being locked in his room to _die_ ”

Maryse snarled at the last part of the sentence as a few of the guards even looked taken aback, Luke slowly stood to look back at her, clearly unaware of the full story.

“You cannot judge MY kingdom for our laws and methods when YOUR kingdom will allow a murdering tyrant to live”

“There is no law I am aware of in Idris that requires the slow torture and death of a child...I used to look at Idris as a beacon of what Edom could become...but the closer I get the more I despise it...your customs are old and your people are blinded by their love for their corrupted Queen...you should be careful what you say and who you upset…” Her eyes glanced to Luke, then to Jace for a moment. “A kingdom will not hesitate to rise against evil if their hearts believe it right”

Jace’s eyes flickered away as he looked down, Maryse opened her mouth to speak, but Catarina had already walked up the steps to her throne, turning to address the room as a whole.

“For now the Queen and her men are guests in the Palace...Take them to the guest wing and treat them as such...rest your weary heads and we will strike up a deal to both our likings in the morning” She motioned to Magnus who stood, walking out the room with her as the hustle and bustle of the throne room continued, as she got to the other side of the door shutting it she released a breath.

“My Queen” Magnus stroked her forearm and took her hand.

“That woman is poison to her lands...deluded..to not only ask for Alec’s return but to _bind_ him in cursed chain” She shook her head and held Magnus’ hand, he lifted it and kissed her knuckles.

“Spend the day with your love and tomorrow morning he will join us for the talks...it’s only fair...the guards will also bring _him_ to the talks as well..gagged and bound like the animal he is”

Magnus took a deep breath nodding. He’d been trying to convince Catarina to just have the guards take kill his father as Idris had done to his brothers, but there were too many people against it on the council. They wanted him to suffer for his entire immortal life in the depths below.

\---

When Magnus returned to his quarters, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it, closing his eyes as he remembered how he’d left the Prince.

The room was trashed and he was lay on the bed, curled up and asleep, his head buried into his arms and hands tightly in his hair. The guilt Magnus felt for his reckless actions was rising. He slowly began to undo the chains, weaving them out and when he was finally rid of them he stroked a hand down Alec’s face. When the younger man woke his eyes flashed with pain and he threw himself away, stumbling off the bed and ignoring the pain from the fall, pressing himself back into the wall.

“Do NOT touch me” Alec’s voice was raspy, his face red from all the tears as he couldn’t look Magnus in the eye, the feeling of cruel betrayal was fresh in his heart.

“Alexander...I’m so sorry” Magnus looked on ashamed of his own actions and panic. “I had no choice…”

“You...you left me...just like _they_ did…” Alec’s voice now strained and small as he began to shake, tears falling again, the emptiness that had been in the back of his mind for the last two months was surfacing as he didn’t want to even move from the painful corner on the floor, let alone look at the man who triggered it all.

The full realisation of his actions came on Magnus like a bulldozer, gasping and putting his hands to his hair as he slid off the bed, moving around and kneeling beside Alec past the broken glass and puddles of water.

“Please forgive me...I...I would never leave you like that”

“But you did”

“I...for a couple of hours...never again I-” He placed his hands on Alec’s taking them as they were shaking, his eyes now void of emotion but the tears still falling. “My love...I was scared...scared you would throw your life away and leave me for your mother”

“You should have told me...explained...said something other than sorry before you left...you should have trusted me...”

As Magnus leant in to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder, the man turned his head and closed his eyes, biting his lower lip simply letting Magnus do as he pleased, returning none of the warmth no matter how much he wanted to wrap his arms around his lover. He couldn’t, his body not letting him.

\---

Catarina was stood at the window looking out, she could see the gardeners tending to the flowers and grass, there was a lot of mud and marshland in Edom, it was key to take care of what little flora and fauna they had. A knock at the door turned her gaze as she stepped away from the sil.

“Enter” She wasn’t in her bedroom, only in one of the many day rooms, her face softened as the man entered. “Lucian” She smiled as he shut the door behind him, he was now out of his armour and just in his tunic, trousers and boots.

“Your majesty” He stopped to bow at her feet before her fingers took his chin to raise him from the floor, kind and tired eyes looking into his emerald green iris’. “Catarina…” He leant forward as their lips brushed together gently, her hand now resting on his chest before the two of them parted, both smiling as the aura around them was warm and light.

“Have your people not learnt from our mistakes Lucian?” She stepped back, her hand taken in the captain’s hand as she did, the touch was comforting.

“We are trying to make Robert see sense..but he’s too wrapped up in his lust for his wife to see her flaws”

“Her _flaws_ are out and proud” Cat quipped moving to take her hand away but was pulled gently into the man’s strong arms, resting her head to his chest and taking in his scent.

“After the uprising you should have followed me to Idris…Your influence was respected by the people...things could have been different with your ideals”

“I couldn’t leave Edom...I couldn’t leave the Prince to be tried for the acts of his Father…”

“You’re heart is too pure for this world…”

“You are too willing to follow orders” Looking up at him they shared another sweet touch of lips as he held her close, her pale blue tinted skin contrasting to his dark skin. “You returned to them when it was Idris that killed Jocelyn...when Clarissa was sent into exile for simply sharing blood with her parents…”

“If I didn’t then Idris would be a lot worse than it is now”

“Then you know now why I stayed here” Stroking her hand on his shoulder, her fingertips brushing his neck she connected their lips once more, this time it deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The ground rumbled slightly beneath them as they both looked at each other parting and panting. Smiles curling on their lips.

“I think someone is angry”

“He’s _always_ angry...I’ve learnt to just ignore him” Cat took Luke’s hands and walked back until she was against one of the bookshelves, placing them on her hips and bringing her arms up around his neck one more to kiss again. Luke’s hands slid down to her thighs and lifted them, pressing between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist, the slit down the legs of her white robes parting, allowed his hands to grip the skin below her dress.

Gasping into the kiss as she felt the hard flesh press against her, she gripped onto the captain like her life depended on it.

Lucian Greymark, born to a noble family in Idris, was fairly young when he met Jocelyn Morgenstern. They had met during a ball and their friendship had grown stronger and stronger. Her husband was abusive but a good friend of the King, so any dispute would be overshadowed by the power he possessed.

They fell in love and as Valentine, her husband, would attend royal invitations, she would bed the knight.

The two of them were caught one night as they made love under the stars in the meadows, Luke was cast into exile.

In anger and fear for this love he made his way to Edom, where he pledged loyalty to the King if he vowed to kill Valentine and end Jocelyn’s suffering. Of course he learnt now that you do not bargain with Asmodeus.

The Edom spies were quick and spread words that Valentine was planning to overthrow the king. Shortly after he was executed as gossip was taken as fact in Idris. One spy was the son of the Edom King, while there he had raped Jocelyn before returning. The Queen accused her of being in league with the enemy and had her executed soon after. Jocelyn’s newborn child was sent away. In one move Asmodeus had taken one of the most influential bloodlines from Idris.

Though heartbroken and full of self loathing, Luke worked hard up the ranks of the Edom army until he was placed within the palace. It had been 3 years since the incident and now he was appointed to guard the Queen.

When they first laid eyes on each other, Luke was taken aback by Catarina’s beauty. Her soul was full of love and she was a bright light in the dank depths of Edom. It was almost as if Luke felt he was doomed to always fall for women in distress as he could see how toxic the marriage of the two of them were.

On more than one occasion he had been forced to stay in the room to carry out his duties as guard while Asmodeus had treated Catarina like a possession in the bedroom. Something to play with and enact his horrific fantasies.

After an especially violent night, the smallest of the Princes, Magnus, had come and tended to her wounds, then Luke had held her in his arms to comfort her. Something he knew he should never have done at the time, but looking back he was eternally grateful he had.

Through powers he couldn’t control he began his private courtship of the Queen when the King was away. Being stationed inside her room was always going to make it an easy thing to do. They would talk for hours before sleeping together, he’d show her the care and tenderness she craved in her marriage. Talk turned eventually to an uprising, to take down her husband and place Magnus on the throne. Without telling the Prince of the plans, Luke began to seek out the members of the army he trusted, starting with the lower ranked generals.

The king treated a lot of them like filth on his boot so it took little over a month for the right amount to rise up ready. While the three Prince’s were away in Idris, Magnus was shut in his room as the armies stood up to the King and defeated him, the council were torn and eventually he was locked away. Magnus however was threatened should he take his place. So Catarina stepped in.

During the treaties, the King extended a hand back to Luke, for his part in the uprising and offered him the chance at redemption as Captain of the Guard.

After a night with the now free Queen, he took the offer, feeling his work here in Edom was over and now he would work on Idris to rebuild the damage. During royal affairs and events they would share longing glances, but that was as far as the contact ever got.

Now as Luke was pressing Catarina to the shelves, one hand pulling aside her underwear while she guided his erection inside, he realised it wasn’t pity that drew him to the broken Queen. It was love. Love that was still burning strong. He would always love Jocelyn. But now he too loved Catarina.

Thrusting deep and slow he poured all of his love into his beautiful and powerful woman.

Catarina knew she had been lost without him, but now she had him again there would a fight this time to let him go. She was proud to be independant and knew she didn’t need a man, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want Luke beside her.

\---

Magnus had gotten Alec into the bathhouse, the two of them submerged in the water as the lord washed his Prince. Alec had been quiet, he shed a few more tears and Magnus felt like all the progress they’d made had been wiped clean by his own stupidity. Until...

“I love you” Alec’s voice was small, he turned in the water to face Magnus, eyes glazed over. “I-I still love you”

“I love _you_ ” Magnus spoke out breathless as he cradled Alec’s face, stroking his thumbs over his wet face.

“Please...please don’t hurt me again” Alec came close and rested his head onto Magnus’ shoulder, hands around his back as he shivered in the warm water. Pressing kisses to Alec’s hair, Magnus shook his head.

“Never...never again” He vowed and brought Alec to sit on his lap while they stayed in each other’s arms until the water turned cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3


	10. A Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more background explanations in this! I hope you enjoy reading and it makes sense! :D  
> Only one more chapter to go before the epilogue!

57th Day

“Growing up a runt was difficult...especially here…It meant I got the last serving of food...hand me down’s if there was something I wanted but father was feeling particularly selfish and didn’t want to ask a servant to source out…” Magnus was sat up against the headboard, his arm around Alec, the sheets pulled up over them. Since bathing, the two had cuddled up together. It had been a long time since they had sat and talked at night. Usually by now they were in throes of ecstasy and desperate for each other.

“I wasn’t a fighter...my bones and muscles were far smaller than that of Hamma” Magnus frowned at the memory of his siblings. All given names his father could be proud of, Hammadai the oldest, then came Sidonai, then Osmodai. All names that were variations of his own. Whereas Magnus...well...it was the name his mother gave him. “I was struggling to find a purpose…I was never bullied or scrutinised but...I knew I was treated differently…” Stroking Alec’s hair he placed a light kiss to it, resting his chin there as Alec’s finger was drawing soft circles on his abdomen, tracing the muscles.

“That’s when I took up alchemy...studied hard and worked on my brain instead of brawn...I excelled and became of use...preparing potions of war and healing...of course I was being taken advantage of...but I didn’t care...acceptance was hard to come by in the Palace…”

“I like the palace…” Alec mumbled, looking up at Magnus who offered a small smile.

“You wouldn’t have liked it back then...filthy...smell of decay and semen…” He chuckled as Alec pulled a face and looked back down. “I know…tell me about it...orgies every other night...my father enjoyed fucking during banquets especially…”

“During?!” Alec sat back, looking again at his lover and frowning.

“Yes...he’d sit on his great chair with a whore or...whoever he fancied that night on his lap...get them to ride him while he dined and conversed with the company…”

Alec’s face turned a nice shade of red. “That’s…”

“I know...he’d hit them if they stopped and when he was almost done he’d just grab and...ram...as they called it” Magnus cleared his throat and picked at a bit of fluff on the sheets.

“I don’t think I know what to say about that...even kissing in public was ...too much back home”

Magnus smirked and leant forward, nuzzling Alec’s nose and catching his lips.

“Now I  _ know _ your parents won’t like me..” He pressed Alec back to lie down, kissing him more passionately earning a soft moan as he probed Alec’s lips with his tongue. 

Alec pressed his palms to the older man’s chest and pushed him up.

“Hey...stop it…” His voice breathless. “You were telling me stories”

“I was wasn’t I?” Magnus sat back again and helped Alec to sit up, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “There’s isn’t really much to tell…apart from that...the city was full of people who just...murdered..raped...why do you think our army is forbidden to leave the walls? Why do you think I’ve told you to stay in the grounds...pretty foreigner like you would be eaten alive”

Alec laughed and shook his head thinking back to Imasu and shuddered.

“Tell me about your father...I know he was practically the prince of hell but…”

“There isn’t much more than that...I don’t know if you’ve seen paintings? The statue that used to be in the courtyard?”

“No...I was pretty young when Catarina took over...I’ve seen your brothers...I vaguely remember what they looked like before they hid me with Isabelle..they were…” Alec looked away and tried to keep the smile from his face. “Different”

“Weren’t they just a _ delight _ ?” Magnus chuckled and sighed a little, looking down. “My father had a large curved horn on his head that he used to gore his enemies...I heard sometimes he’d fight just with them still stuck there...they cut it down when he was overthrown...I have his eyes...that’s how he knew I was his otherwise I think they’d have killed me with my Mother...who before you ask I  _ don’t _ remember anything about”

Alec closed his mouth and took Magnus’ hand, entwining their fingers.

“Why is he still alive? Why didn’t anyone kill him?”

“Execution is considered a serious affair here...we pray to  _ a lot _ of different deities...each member of the council represents each one and if they aren’t all in agreement then action cannot be taken...they’ve been arguing since the start…some sympathise because they’ve fucked him and others just thought he was a strong ruler...sorry darling” Magnus noticed as Alec had winced a little using the word ‘fuck’. He pressed a kiss to his knuckles. His Prince really was a gentle soul. “Enough about me...what about Idris?”

Alec shrugged and sat back to the board, arranging himself into their original position when he’d asked Magnus to tell him stories.

“It was pretty basic…we all kept to ourselves and there’s a lot of niceties and two faced nobles...in a way that’s good that your people are so honest...mine would rather stab you in the back..like when they dumped Camille on me”

Magnus chuckled and stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair once more.

“Mmm...she was a feisty lady”

“I wouldn’t have called her a lady…” The two of them chuckled and it was then Alec realised that the feelings inside him had gotten a little easier to handle. Being close to Magnus, talk creating distractions as he got to know him was doing him a world of good. Hours earlier he was ready to leave and run away. “Magnus...can I trust you?”

“I..yes of course”

Alec moved to straddle his lap, stroking his hands up his neck to pull him into a deep, satisfying kiss. Pouring all his emotions into it before resting his head to his forehead.

“Tomorrow...trust me? Let me speak for myself...you don’t need to protect me...let me protect you…” Stroking Magnus’ hair back he smiled down before rocking his hips forward. Magnus gasped as he felt the crease of Alec’s ass rub over his cock, the thin layer of their nightclothes not doing much to shield the feel of it.

“Alexander…” Magnus’ pupils were dilated looking up at his Prince, breathing getting heavier as his arousal grew with each rock, Alec even stopped mid movement, trapping his cock between his cheeks and biting his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered. 

“Magnus Bane...I want to be yours again” Alec’s breath was a whisper into his ear, exhaling slowly in response, Magnus’ hands ran up his thighs, pushing under his clothes before gripping his ass, squeezing. Alec’s hands were on his forearms, pushing the gripping fingers away and then stroked down Magnus’ face, looking back into his confused and curious eyes.

“There’s no rush...we have all night” Alec’s face was a soft red from his blushes, he slid down Magnus’ lap, pushing the clothes aside as he ran his tongue up his now semi hard cock.

“Shit…” Magnus licked his bottom lip and stroked his fingers in Alec’s hair, watching as the lips wrapped around his head and began to cover him in as much saliva as he could, popping his mouth off with a slurp, licking the slit as he did and reaching up to kiss Magnus once more.

“Nnn” Alec buried his head into his lovers shoulder as a finger began to probe him, he didn’t remember Magnus moving but the finger was wet and slipped in with ease. 

They might not have had full blown sex since their first time, but he’d had fingers penetrate him enough times now for this to not be a bother, even as the third started to stretch him. Shuddering as he was enclosed in Magnus’ arms, fingers still moving inside him, twisting and searching. The slight brush of that sweet bundle of nerves was enough for Alec to push his hands away panting hard. As Magnus smirked and leant forward, he felt himself pressed to the headboard again with his back, raising his brow as Alec shook his head, taking Magnus’ hands and placing them on his legs, he reached behind himself, circling his fingers around the man’s erection and giving it a few tug before lining himself up.

“Alexander...fuck...I love you so much” Magnus’ mouth dropped open as he felt his tip pressing into the warm heat.

“I love you too…” Alec breathed out and moved his hand away, placing them both on Magnus’ shoulders before he rocked his hips down, fully sheathing the man inside him and hissing out clenching his eyes shut, feeling that burn that he’d only had the joy of experiencing once before. “Fuck” He cursed into the skin, his thighs tensing.

“It’s alright my love...I’ve got you” Magnus worked his hands, one stroking the small of Alec’s back while the other gave one of his thighs a squeeze, working the muscle to relax. 

“Don’t let me go” Alec whimpered out as he raised himself, rocking back down with a gentle slap of skin, Magnus groaned and gripped the skin in his hands, Alec’s harsh breathing tickling the sensitive skin on his neck.

Alec was hurting, but his erection pressed between them was more than enough evidence that he was finding just as much pleasure. The stretch and the feel of Magnus’ thick cock inside him was pushing him further and further to the edge. 

Magnus lifted Alec’s head with a gentle tug to his hair, pressing their lips together in a soft and wet kiss, he was beginning to lift his hips to meet each thrust down, the angle changing just enough to brush that spot once more deep inside Alec, who in return threw his head back moaning loudly. Their pace built up and eventually Alec’s legs were shaking, lifting off Magnus entirely he moved the side of him, still on his knees and pressed his palms to the headboard, Magnus slipped round to go around the back, pressing wet kisses and nips to his shoulders as he lined back up to push fully in once more, one hand on Alec’s hip, the other resting over one of his palms on the iron railings of the headboard. Alec’s mouth was agape and his chest heaving as he let Magnus take control, the sound of skin on skin and breathless, filthy whispers in his ear were sending him to new heights.

Magnus knew he had done something right in his life. To have Alec submit himself to him like this, the tender lovemaking they were sharing was sending his vision out of focus, his skin to burn and sweat to bead off him. He was close, picking up the pace a little more as he told Alec what was about to happen and how he was about to paint his insides with his love, he felt his young lover nod quickly and wrap his arm around to hold onto his hip keeping him as close as possible, a wordless expression that told him he could.

Alec let out another sound of pleasure as Magnus jutted behind him, crying out Alec’s name as he did as promised, keeping himself plugged in as he milked himself dry. Panting and kissing down Alec’s neck to the bruises he’d sucked into his porcelain skin he pulled out, Alec whimpered still unfinished himself.

Alec felt the release follow, trickling out of him and he groaned, gripping Magnus still desperate for his own, he didn’t have to wait long as soon enough a hand wrapped around his weeping erection and three fingers were pushed up inside him.

“M-Magnus...I-...please” He panted and pressed his forehead to the iron, the hands moving fast against each other causing his body to rock back and forth with the pressure each way. A few more jabs and pumps and he coated the top of the bed with his strings. Moaning muffled into his forearm.

Alec doesn’t know how long he stayed against the top wall of the bed on his knees, but he remembers Magnus leaving and the cold air behind his overheated and exposed skin. It was only a moment later that he felt a wet cloth cleaning him, spreading his cheeks to ensure all the seed was clear before he was pulled back into strong arms.

“You’re so beautiful Alexander” Magnus kissed his slowly and tenderly as they lay back under the sheets, he pulled Alec to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. “Tomorrow is a big day…”

\---

“Wayland...a word?” Luke stepped into the main guest room, where the guards were all staying together and Jace was currently sat up sharpening his blade, at the request he took a glance at the others were too preoccupied with whatever it is they were drinking, then stood up with a grunt, walking into the foyer.

“Have you seen the Prince yet?”

“No...I tried but we’re forbidden to leave these quarters...I have an idea where he might be though” 

“It’s okay..look...I know you’re just waiting for the first chance you get to strike us down and escape with him”

Jace’s face paled as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Don’t...we’re on the same side” Luke put a hand on his shoulder.

“How did you-?”

“Come on kid. You’re Alec’s best friend why the hell would you volunteer to drag his sorry ass home when you no doubt got him out in the first place?”

“Does the Queen know?”

“Maryse? No...and she won’t...I know you don’t want to take Alec to Idris...but I’ve been speaking with Catarina-”

“-The Queen?” Jace rose a brow and stepped back. “You called out my plans but you went to see the Queen of the opposing side?”

“The only person...who  _ isn’t _ on our side is Maryse” Luke breathed out as he rubbed his temple. “Just listen okay?” Giving Jace another moment to interrupt if he wanted, he took the silence as a continue then carried on. He explained how Cat was going to offer Asmodeus as a trade, one that the Queen couldn’t refuse. They’d then be in charge of getting him to the executioner's block as quickly as possible.

“Piece of cake”

“You really haven’t seen Asmodeus before...have you?” Luke smirked shaking his head before opening the door once more. “Just be ready”

“Where are you going?” Jace picked up his sword ready to head back into the bedrooms.

“That’s none of your damned business” He shut the door behind him, that night he spent making love to the Queen until the dawn broke. 

\---

The morning came and the palace was bustling with activity, Alec was about to enter the throne room with Magnus when he took the lord by the collar and pressed his lips to his.

“Alexander?”

“I love you...and I won’t leave you”

“I don’t expect you to” Magnus smirked and gave his bottom a squeeze, causing Alec to hiss a little and blush. “You’d never get far with that friction burn darling” Alec swatted his hand away.

“I was trying to be sentimental” Alec’s breath was shakey as he turned to the doors, ready to enter. Magnus kissed his cheek and slipped his hand into his, before leading him through the doors. Stepping up to the throne where Catarina was stood.

“Magnus...Alec” She smiled and kissed their cheeks before they sat at her side.

Alec took a deep breath, his hands in his lap as the doors opened. The guards led by Luke entering followed by the Queen. His eyes caught Jace’s and he felt a rush of relief wash over him at seeing his friend alive and well. It was good to see a friendly face. His mood dropped however as his Mother looked furious at him.

“We resume where we left off your highness” Catarina waved her hand to signal the meeting was in session. The members of the council all nearby listening and waiting.

“Alexander you will come here this instance” Maryse wasted no time snapping out the order. Clearly a night’s sleep did nothing to clear her head or make her see sense.

Alec went to open his mouth but the Queen beat him to it.

“As stated...Alec will not leave with you” Standing up she walked closer to Maryse. “Unless he wishes to?” Looking round to Alec, Cat gave him a warm smile. “Well? Alec do you wish to return with your  _ Mother _ or remain here by choice?”

“I’d like to stay-” Alec’s voice was but a whisper, the stern glare he was receiving from his own mother was breaking his heart. This is the first time in months he’d seen her and she was just as cold and uncaring as when she’d shut the door on him back in his room.

“-That isn’t the option” She spat out pointing a finger before she caught sight of Alec take Magnus’ hand, the cogs in her mind turning before she scoffed. “How very rich...so this is clearly who you allowed to defile you?!” She motioned at Magnus. “This...this Prince of evil” She snarled as Alec stood up to his lovers defense.

“He did  _ not _ defile me” Alec growled out, clenching his fists, Magnus moved his hand to his wrist, gently encircling it to offer calm.

“You do not TOUCH him you demon spawn” She yelled out, Luke moving in to hold her back from advancing up to them. “I see what this is now…” She shook her head and moved back from her guards with a laugh. “You were raped...that’s all you needed to say my child” Her voice a soft whisper, almost sympathetic. “Come home...we can help...all you need to do is admit he attacked you and then I’m sure Camille will have you back?”

Magnus frowned and looked to Catarina who was rubbing the bridge of her nose, already fed up with the woman.

“No...why? Why would I lie?” Alec turned to Magnus and pressed their lips together in a crushing kiss, letting their tongues even come together to further show the passion between them, his breathing more hoarse he looked back holding his lover’s hand still. “I’m staying with the man I love...the man who saved me from the life I didn’t deserve”

Magnus gave Alec’s hand a reassuring squeeze as he spoke, smiling proudly as he stood up to his mother.

“I will not leave empty handed” Maryse looked like was about to be sick at Alec’s affections to the man. “But I will not leave with this...this...freak” She pointed at Alec and looked away in disgust. The part of Alec that tried to still love his mother ached inside at the dismissal as she was once again abandoning him after raising him as if she loved him inside and out.

“And you  _ won’t _ ” Catarina folded her arms and turned to the guards, the side door opened and in they wheeled a large cage, pulling it with the chains in front.

Maryse was about to speak back when she saw it, the room fell to an eerie silence as they laid eyes upon Asmodeus, bound up in the silver Idris chains, a thick piece of rag pressed into his mouth and around the back, his neck bulged with how far down it had been crammed for safe measure. His breathing slow and stuttered from the lack of oxygen that could go down his blocked throat.

Alec stepped back, gripping Magnus’ hand tighter as the eyes of the former King rested on him. His mouth straining but somehow curling to a smile, it caused a shiver down Alec’s spine as he looked away. Magnus by instinct stepping in front. Asmodeus moved his gaze to rest on Luke’s. The pupils of his eyes turned to a slit, the anger coming out in a choked growl as he pulled on the restraints, his muffled yells cut through the room as the chains cut down to the bones of his arms, causing blood to pool out of them as he dropped to his knees, stopping his struggling but still staring at Luke in fury.

Maryse looked to Catarina as she dusted off her dress, trying to appear nonchalant.

“What is this about?” Her voice small, the presence of the evil tyrant of the past clearly affecting her.

“This is my gift to you...to take and do as the laws of Idris command” Catarina looked to her husband and stood her ground as his eyes darted to her and then back to Luke’s. It was obvious from the rumbles in the earth and the way he was staring that he knew of their love affair.

“I accept...keep the boy and I will take this murderer off your hands” Maryse breathed out and wiped her sweating palms. “Guards...I want him to the gates, we leave immediately...the sooner we deal justice the better” She turned and left the hall, taking a few guards with her. The room hastily emptied as no one wanted to be in the vicinity of their former King.

Walking to the bars Magnus shook his head.

“It’s a bout time” He sighed and walked to where Catarina was whispering with Luke. “My Queen...is this wise?” He mumbled, looking to where his father was back to staring at Alec.

“We can get him back in a day if we’re quick and he’ll be executed by sunrise…”

“Oh I don’t doubt that….but-”

“-Magnus...my dear” Cat put her hand on his shoulder smiling. “I’ve given them the strict instructions that will ensure the envoy returns safely…the binds and gags are working” She motioned how Alec, apart from feeling uneasy at the gaze was unaffected by the King’s presence. If it had been without the constraints he’d have him at his mercy simply by breathing nearby. “Also...Alec is safe” She stroked Magnus’ cheek and kissed his forehead.

\--

Alec and Jace embraced just outside the doors of the palace. The cage was covered over with thick leather cloth sealed down to the edges of the bars and they were all stood ready to go.

“I missed you” Alec exhaled, tears in his eyes as he looked back at his best friend’s own unshed tears.

“You too...the place isn’t the same without you” Jace held his hands on his shoulders.

“Thank you...for everything”

“Don’t thank me yet...when we get this over with I’ll bring Izzy...this place hasn’t been safe for her with the King below it”

“It isn’t safe for anyone...this is the right thing to do...Please tell my sister I love her...that I think of her everyday”

“Tell her yourself when I bring her” Jace grinned and they shared another embrace, he looked over Alec’s shoulder to where Magnus was stood watching them both fondly. “He treating you right?” The blonde moved back to look into his friend’s eyes.

“Better than alright...Jace he’s brought me back from the brink of death… I don’t think I could ever  _ not _ be in love with him….it’s been hard but...he’s worth every struggle I’ve endured to get here”

Jace didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. He just gave a nod before he saluted and began to leave with the other guards. Maryse in a blacked out carriage at the front pulling the cage by the chains.

“I’m unsure whether your knight likes me”

“He has to like you…” Alec smiled round and took Magnus’ outstretched hand, following him back into the palace. 

“I...say we celebrate your mother ..and my  _ father _ leaving” Magnus smirked and pressed Alec to a pillar in the courtyard, claiming his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3
> 
> Next chapter~  
> Asmodeus is taken to Idris to face judgement  
> Alec has a decision about the future to make...


	11. Step Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote so many parts of this...I'm a little weary of how it turned out and hope it doesn't seem rushed!

58th Day

Alec dropped back onto the sheets, arms stretched out above his head and eyes closed, gasping for air as he came down from his high, his body shivering as Magnus separated from him, the older man’s fingertips running up his thighs making them quiver.

“No...too much” Alec groaned and turned his head to the side, covering his face with his forearm. Magnus had been relentless since they’d made it back to the room. Alec’s chest was heaving, his body aching while trying to recover from his 3rd orgasm. Magnus wasn’t making it any easier even though he was just as out of breath, laughing and nuzzling his nose into Alec’s pubic hair, causing him to push his head away.

“Stop...being gross...I-I’m sticky” He pushed up shakily onto his elbows, looking down at Magnus’ pout looking back up to him, his head now resting on Alec’s knee.

“I can’t help it” He bit his lip. “You’re all mine” He bit lightly on Alec’s skin and caused him to flinch away. “Just one more round…” He purred and climbed up Alec’s body, pinning it down and straddling his legs, hands running up Alec’s biceps, his forearms and locking their fingers together as he leant down to catch Alec’s parted, swollen lips.

Alec groaned into it, swallowing and looking up into Magnus’ eyes. So full of love and happiness. Both feelings aimed at him. He was still so sore he wasn’t sure he could grant his love this request until he bit back Magnus’ bottom lip and earned a moan. Using the energy he had left, he used his hands to push back against Magnus. Pushing all the way up and flattening him to the bed, looking down at his eyes, half lidded as he visibly shuddered at the younger man’s show of strength.

“Fuck...Alec” He groaned as Alec pulled his hands free, gripping the back of Magnus’ legs and lifting them up to his chest, spreading them and burying his face into the crease of Magnus’ ass, his tongue pressing across his hole and starting to probe gently. He’d had this done to him enough times to know what to do, what would work best on the other man’s body. His hands let go as Magnus brought his own to hold his legs up. Alec used his now free hands to pull apart Magnus’ cheeks to get deeper, after causing enough distress to Magnus, he knelt up and pressed the length of his once again erect penis to the man’s cheeks. Slipping his fingers into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Magnus as he looked up hungry and looking how Alec himself felt. A complete wreck.

“This okay?” Alec asked as he moved back, now stroking his wet finger around the puckered hole. He looked into Magnus’ eyes as the other one nodded. Not happy with the response he moved his hand away, only to have his wrist grabbed.

“Yes...Do it...I’m all yours” Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat. Letting his legs come down to rest his ankles on Alec’s shoulders, one hand gripping onto the Prince’s hand while the other gripped the sheets by his head. Closing his eyes for a moment to prepare himself before he felt a finger slide in. Gasping at the feeling he wasn’t used to, this wasn’t usually the position he found himself in with lovers, or the position he was expected to to take. Oh if his father could see him now… He licked his lips and gasped feeling a second finger slip in.

With Imasu it had been without preparation, without love. It was quick, painful and made him feel disgusting. But this? Alec was practically worshipping his insides with his long slender fingers, brushing the bundle of nerves he didn’t often get to experience the feel from. Magnus arched his back and moaned out as his eyes fluttered open, getting a glimpse of his young lover and the look of desire in his eyes.

“I’m ready….” He panted and  stroked the hand by his head to between his legs, stroking his own erection and smearing the pre-fluid down his shaft to ease the friction. “I want you inside me” 

Alec was in awe. Of the submission that Magnus offered him, the trust he placed in him, knowing the last time this happened was from when he was raped. He smiled warmly and leant down to kiss him slowly while running a little lotion over himself from the dish Magnus had brought over for aiding Alec’s penetration just before. The lotion let him slip straight into Magnus’ waiting hole almost fully in one go, he felt the man’s body tense as he bit down on Alec’s shoulder groaning. Alec’s eyes clenched shut feeling the tight heat, if this is what he felt like every time. Then he didn’t blame Magnus for grabbing him every chance he got.

“So good...so good Magnus” Alec breathed out and felt Magnus’ hand pulling his head back with a little grip and pushing their lips together again.

“Move for me baby” Magnus breathed out into his mouth and rocked his hips. Alec smiled and began to slip in and out, keeping the thrusts shallow and slow, earning soft grunts from his man and leaning to kneel back up, keeping Magnus’ legs on his shoulders but holding onto his thighs.

“Harder” Magnus exhaled and gripped the sheets by his head with both hands, gripping them tightly as Alec picked up the pace, their skin slapping together as it became more and more desperate, both already so close. If it hadn’t been for the previous orgasms then they’d have finished off long ago.

Alec began to feel fatigued but kept going, leaning to grab one of Magnus’ hands and putting it onto his cock between their bodies. Smirking Magnus groaned and began to pump himself with the thrusts, gasping and curling his toes feeling the pit of his stomach tighten.

“A-Alexander” He moaned out slightly choked, releasing across his stomach and hand dropping his arched back down to the bed, panting and exhausted, using his hips to rock down to Alec’s thrusts aiding the man as he soon released shortly after, deep within Magnus and collapsed to the side, sliding out as he did and found his eyes fluttering shut. The fourth orgasm causing his body to crash.

Magnus stayed still for a moment in the aftermath of his bliss, before he moved over, gripping Alec’s now sleeping body and pulling it close, stroking his hair and burying his head into it “I love you so much…”. Soon Magnus was joining him a peaceful and exhausted sleep.

\---

Jace sat by the fire, chipping away at a piece of wood he’d grabbed from the shrubs nearby, he wasn’t the best at craft, but he paid attention enough to make a pretty decent looking flower. Not that he had anyone to gift it to. Maybe Isabelle? The Princess needed some comfort so a present seemed appropriate. She was more or less a sister to him, so when she was hurting from Alec’s absence, he felt it too.

The wind blew through the flames causing them to dance, shivering he looked across at the sleeping guards, The carriage blacked out where the Queen was sleeping. Beside that was the tightly covered cage holding the monster. They were half way back to Idris when it fell dark. Much darker than it should be. Jace offered to watch over the camp, Luke had taken off to scout through the surrounding area, ensuring it was safe for the Queen. 

Jace didn’t think it should be of their concern how safe she was, but he didn’t want to be accused of treason,  _ again _ . The ground shuddered a little, Jace looked around and eyes widened as the sheet around the cage began to shake. His breath caught in his throat. Slowly standing up he debated going to investigate when he heard hissed out whispers before the Queen threw herself from the sheet, eyes wide in horror as she threw herself in the carriage shutting the door tightly. 

Marching over to the door Jace pulled it open and looking at her as she looked like she’d seen a ghost.

“Your highness?” Jace had a horrible feeling as he suddenly felt a presence behind him before he blacked out.

\---

Luke was stood on the edge of the camp, everyone was still asleep.  _ Where did that kid go? _ He looked around not seeing the blonde hair until he was close enough to the carriage, seeing the knight on the floor. Rushing over he dropped a few sticks and knelt beside him, checking over him. He seemed alright, peering into the carriage which was wide open, the Queen was shaking and covering her face.

Something wasn’t right...everything was far too quiet. Moving to the cage he saw the side torn open, ripping it back to reveal the bars bent and on the floor two severed, bloody hands.

Covering his mouth with his forearm at the smell that came from the inside he looked away. The men were alive...the Queen still in tact. 

But Asmodeus had escaped. He’d pulled so tight on the Idris chains that they’d sliced through the bone and detached them from his own body at the cost of his own hands. Dropping the sheet he waited until he knew the area was clear of the escaped King before shouting out.

“Wake up! Asmodeus has Escaped!” He yelled out, the men hustling up and grabbing their weapons. Jace was hauled up, a small bit of blood on his head matched a bit of the carriage door. He must’ve knocked him unconscious with a blow from the door before making his escape. 

Blood was trailing out the camp before it vanished into the trees. They’d need a tracker to continue their search for him, but out here with few in numbers they’d be walking into a lion’s den following him now.

“Maryse” Luke growled. 

“I-I’m so sorry he...I just needed to talk to him”

Luke growled at the Queen and shut the carriage door.

“We need to get back to Idris...hopefully he hasn’t headed there” He rounded everyone up, giving Jace the use of his horse as they continued on home. He sent one guard to return to Edom with the unfortunate news. Luke blamed no one but Maryse. They were in no position to overthrow her and the King who were both far from fit to be leading Idris, but he knew someone that was more than capable.

\---

Magnus’ eyes snapped open, sitting up, instinctively pulling Alec closer into his arms as he looked around. Something was wrong. He felt it.

Looking down at Alec still sleeping, he stroked his hand through his hair, gently nudging his thumb over the short stubble growing on his jaw before he leant to kiss his forehead. Slipping out from under him, he watched him curl up in the space, the quiet snores through the room as he snuffled. Pulling the sheet to cover his lover’s body, Magnus dressed himself quickly, keeping just a pair of trousers and one of his blouses on as he left the chambers, heading through the Palace and the servants preparing the halls for the day. 

Reaching the Queen’s room he nodded to the guards, knocking on her door before a serving girl let her in.

Catarina was sat in her undergarments currently having her long white hair braided.

“You feel it too?” She caught his gaze in the mirror, her hands were clutched to her lap. 

“Do you think it’s him?”

“We both  _ know _ it’s him Magnus” The Queen sighed and closed her eyes. “I was foolish to think they could make it to Idris without issue...to believe that we could be rid of him”

“Some rules are meant to be broken Cat...he should’ve been killed long ago”

\----

Magnus took Alec around the gardens later that morning, the two of them were taking in what little fresh air Edom had to offer. Alec was dipping his feet into the pond as Magnus stroked his fingers through his hair, changing the style the best he could with his hands, trying out a parting in different places and chuckling to himself. He knew his father wouldn’t be as foolish to return to Edom. So for now he wanted to enjoy these moments and make the most of how happy and carefree Alec seemed to be.

“Lord Bane” A servant boy came over panting. “You and the Prince are needed in the hall” He bowed before leaving again, Alec looked up with a frown and got up, Magnus cursed the short lived moment and smiled pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips, causing the slightly taller man to smile, parting his lips as they deepened it. It was another minute before Alec moved back stroking his hand down Magnus’ neck before he took his hand.

“Come on” He began to lead him to the hall.  After this morning’s talk with Catarina, he didn’t like the sound of where this would be going.

As they reached the hall, the two of them immediately realised something was wrong as one of the Idris guards was stood panting.

“Raj” Alec ran over and put his hand on his shoulder eyes wide. Now his mother was gone it was good to see old friends again. Maybe not under what seemed to be worrying circumstances though.

“Alec” He bowed his head and shook his head. 

“Alexander” Catarina spoke up, she shot a glance to Magnus before approaching the two men of Idris. Taking Alec’s hand and looking at him carefully. “Your people need you”

“W-what?” Alec swallowed a lump and looked back to Raj.

“The Queen has gone too far...she tried to bargain with Asmodeus...she...he’s broken free”

Magnus growled and stepped over, taking Alec’s hand and moving him back.

“This isn’t your problem Alec” He said sternly, looking into Alec’s eyes seeing the conflict of emotions and thoughts.

“But it is...They’re my people…” He looked back to Raj as Magnus felt tears in his eyes.

“We need you to challenge the King’s throne”

“H-how?” Alec looked to Magnus and stroked his fingers on his wrist, taking his hand again and giving his hand a squeeze.

“Your people believe in you...the Queen needs to face punishment for her crimes...Alec..The King is weak and this is your time”

“Lucian sent you...didn’t he?” Catarina sighed as Raj nodded his head, looking back to Alec then to Magnus. “They’re right Alec. This is your birthright...as much as we love you...you don’t belong in Edom…”

“Bullshit” Magnus spat out, tears now down his cheeks. “Alec belongs more than most” He growled and stepped in front of Alec. “If Alec goes to Idris they’ll kill him!”

“No...Luke will make sure he makes it to the palace unharmed...your people  _ love _ you” Raj looked worried but determined. Magnus was about to protest before Alec put his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“He’s right...they’re right” Alec winced a little seeing the hurt behind Magnus’ eyes. “If I can do this...if I can convince my father to step down...and become King” He breathed out, taking Magnus’ face in his hands, kissing his lips and not caring who saw them. “Come with me...rule by my side”

Magnus opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

“I can’t...this...Edom is my home Alec” He took a deep breath and felt the lips on his eyelids, the tears now down his face. So this was it? The happiness they felt together. The love they shared was going to end because of some fucking birthright? “Alexander…” Magnus opened his eyes again and looked into the hazel eyes he’d fallen deeply in love with. Kissing him passionately.

Alec was torn. He needed Magnus, wanted Magnus but he also needed to do this for his family. For his sister, for Jace and for the people who still supported him if Raj was to be believed.

“Don’t forget me” Magnus frowned and took Alec’s hand.

“I- Don’t talk like that”

“Goodbye Alexander...you will be a most wonderful King..you were born to lead” Magnus smiled through the tears and stroked the tears from the man’s cheeks. The world was cruel place. Alec frowned and shook his head.

“For now” He kissed Magnus again before he stepped back, Magnus took his hand once more slipping one of his rings onto his finger. Smiling sadly and kissing it. It was the one with his initial signet on. Catarina embraced Alec as he shakily moved away.

“You are always welcome here” She smiled and stroked his hair down, stepping back to Magnus as Alec then left with Raj, getting supplies on the way out and a couple of horses from the stables. 

“Magnus” Catarina whispered softly as she approached Magnus, the Lord shook his head and said nothing as he left the hall. Alec silently cried as he left the kingdom, his body and heart ached for the man he was leaving back in the palace.

\---

By the time he’d reached Idris it was late the next day. The guards on the gate cheered as he approached, he had his head held high and had composed himself at the time went by through the journey. He was determined to keep Magnus, he would fight for his love and if need be he’d visit Edom as often as he could to see him.

“Alec?!” Jace appeared from the crowds who were gathering, Alec threw himself off the horse and grabbed his friend in a tight embrace. “You made it” He started to escort Alec through the streets, many of the citizens were beyond shocked to see their beloved Prince back from the dead, chanting his name and rejoicing the miracle.

Jace explained how Maryse had admitted to trying to strike a bargain with Asmodeus. She was promised Alec and Magnus’ head for the removal of his gag. Trusting the man who could never be trusted before he mutilated himself. Alec had been worried before Jace reassured him that he was far angrier with Maryse for wanting the death of his only remaining son, his bargain false and now he was free out in the wilderness somewhere. Without his hands they could only hope he’d die out there. Maryse was now awaiting her punishment which the King refused to acknowledge.

“He doesn’t know Alec”

Alec turned to his friend and stopped before they were in the Palace grounds.

“Your father...he didn’t know you were alive...hell he didn’t even know you were locked away...he’s been in mourning ever since”

“You’re having me overthrow him...and telling me this? Thinking I’ll give him mercy?”

“Won’t you?”

“I-” Alec looked down at his hands, the ring Magnus had given him before he left. “I won’t be cruel...but I won’t be as forgiving for how blind he’s been” Jace smiled and patted his shoulder, pushing open the doors, the guards parting as if expecting him. 

“Go…” He let Alec step forward, his heart beating faster and his limbs a little shakey. He hadn’t been home in so long. Everything remained as it had always been. The same cobwebs in the corners, if not more. Stepping towards the throne room he was approached by Luke who bowed down to him.

“I’m glad you came” Standing back up he put his hand on the door and pushed it open, the court in progress, Alec could see his Mother stood by a few of the guards, laughing and clearly talking her way out of her crimes, the creak of the great door gained the attention of the people in the room. There were multiple gasps, a lady fainted in horror. Maryse gave a small snarl while the King. He broke down.

“My son” Robert gasped and descended the steps. He stopped as Alec placed a hand to his chest stopping him.

“Father...enough…” He swallowed, keeping his ground and watching the emotions and confusion on his father’s face. He really had  _ no  _ idea what Maryse had been doing. “I call in the presence of the Supreme Court of Idris for you..Father...Robert Lightwood to step down as King”

The gasps throughout and whispers as the older members of the court murmured between themselves, Maryse scoffed.

“What right do you have?” She looked to Robert as he stepped back from Alec, unsure what was going on. “Robert...my love...your  _ son _ has been bedding the cursed Prince of Edom” She growled out. “The ENEMY”

“Edom is no enemy...not anymore” Alec spoke out, fully aware how his father wasn’t saying a word. “I challenge you to the throne Father...you have become unfit in your mind to rule...you’ve allowed Mother to rule through you with an iron fist and through cruelty and old laws…” Alec took a deep breath and looked round, he had the room’s attention. Holding his hands behind his back and fiddling with Magnus’ ring he felt calm. “I ask the Supreme Court to back my decision that I may take my Father’s place...that my Mother face judgement for her crimes...that you...Father be free of her manipulation” Alec looked to the King who looked between the courts before heading to his wife.

“Maryse...what did you do?” His voice quivered, his weakness showing to the room as Maryse growled.

“He shamed us...he destroyed your name...your honour…”

“You locked the Prince away to die” Luke stepped forward, Robert’s mouth dropped. Luke spoke through to the courts about how the Queen had been and what she had done, with every bad word Robert was crumbling. 

The courts asked for Alec to recite the oath of Idris, to speak of his intentions with the kingdom. Alec could only speak from his heart, how he wanted to build better bridges with the allies and revise the laws that kept them in the dark and threatened to destroy the people.

It took an hour for said people to decide. For Robert to put down his crown. Alec was to be crowned in the following days, Maryse was to be exiled for treason against the heir as well as releasing and siding with Asmodeus who was now free thanks to her ignorance. Alec had fought but agreed as his father had chosen to follow her into exile. If Asmodeus was out there, he’d come for her while she was vulnerable and he was ready to defend his wife until the very end, no matter what corruption she’d endured he stood by what he believed was a kind hearted woman deep down.

Alec and Isabelle had shared an emotional reunion as she was let into the throne room, it was thanks to her that he had been able to survive the torment in his room and escape with Magnus.

_ Magnus _ … Alec’s heart was breaking at his absence…

\---

60th Day

Alec closed his eyes as the crown was placed on his head, looking out as the people cheered around the great room, taking his seat on the throne as Idris... _ his _ Idris was thrust in celebrations that would no doubt last for weeks. Where Alec was happy...he felt the emptiness inside him, the hole that only one man could fill. Closing his eyes he looked down and smiled at the memories he had shared, the emotional rollercoaster in Edom.

He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear the doors open, a few gasps from the crowds. Alec frowned and opened his eyes looking up, mouth dropping and he all but dropped his sceptre. The head of the court catching it as he stormed down the steps and straight into the open arms of Magnus Bane.

Magnus had been foolish to think he was to stay in Edom. Alec was unable to leave Idris, whereas Catarina had made it quite clear Magnus was free to leave at any point.

Alec had been ready to spend a life in Edom with Magnus, now Magnus would return the favour and prove he would follow Alec to the ends of the worlds if need be. Gasping with a grin as Alec’s lips pressed to his own, he was leant back in a passionate embrace, the crowds whistling and cheering them on. Lead by Jace and Isabelle of course, their cheers were the loudest.

“You came” Alec breathed out as they parted, tears on his cheeks.

“I did” Magnus smiled up and stood up straight, their hands still in each others. “I figured...you may need a little help from someone with experience” He smirked as Alec’s eyes lit up and he kissed him again. 

“Marry me” He exhaled onto his lip.

“I was rather hoping you’d ask that” Magnus chuckled and watched as Alec went back to the throne to finish the ceremony, a bright smile on his face. Magnus was glad Idris would have someone as wonderful as his Prince...his  _ King _ . He was also glad that the kingdom seemed more than willing to share him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been emotional! :D Thank you for all the support with this series, you've all been amazing <3  
> The epilogue will come next and that will conclude this part of the series!   
> I'll rain praise over all of you properly in the final part :) x


	12. Epilogue~Foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like an extra jump-cut chapter then an Epilogue...but meh..  
> Enjoy! :D

60th Day

“How could you possibly know this?” A soft, confused voice.

“I know much my child…” A bandaged stump of flesh pushed the hair back from the young girl’s face. “They were murdered...in cold blood…”

“Why would you tell me this? Why now?” She stepped back from this man’s touch, his eyes showed compassion but his warrior’s body told her otherwise.

“Because only now have I found you to tell…”

The door to the small hut burst open, the rain outside hard on the walls as a hooded figure stepped in and shut the rickety door behind him.

“I’ve brought some bread...and ingredients for…” Pushing his hood back, a young man with white blonde hair stood looking from the girl to the large man. “..soup...who are you? And why are you in my sister’s home?” He stepped forward cautiously, eyes still darting.

“Jonathan it’s alright” The girl bit her lip and came over. “He knew our parents” She breathed out and looked back over her shoulder at him, the man, Jonathan, was still looking over the stranger.

“Is that a good thing?” He mumbled.

“So you are the dirty secret?” The man offered a smile but it showed nothing of kindness or care.

“Excuse me? I’ll ask again...who are you?” Jonathan pushed his sister behind him, earning a chuckle from the thing in her home.

“I am the one who can give you back your home...did you know you came from walls made of great white marble?”

“Yes...I…” Jonathan looked at his sister who looked on at him, mouth opening slowly as she looked on confused. “I was but a child when we left-Why does this concern you? We’re  _ happy _ here..”

“On scraps of stale bread and stolen vegetables?” The man scoffed and stood up slowly, his large body causing his back to bow under ceiling of the hut. “Your sister was good enough to take me in from the rain...she’s got skilled hands…” He smirked darkly, something the girl didn’t seem to notice as she blushed and looked away.

“I just thought I should learn...in case Jon or I got hurt…”

“Don’t say another word to him...his voice is poison” The man turned immediately away from the large man. “Listen to me” He took her shoulders, throwing a thick fur coat over her and pulling the hood up, thrusting the basket of food into her hand. “Go to the church and let the Father know we have a stranger here” He breathed out in a whisper as she looked on a little terrified.

“I’m not leaving you”

“I need you to trust me” He kissed her forehead before pushing her out the hut, shutting the door and watching her leave through the small gap into the night and towards the great steeple before he turned to look over at the man who was now chuckling, the light on one side of the hut extinguished.

“I don’t know what you are or what you want with my sister… but you need to leave before the guards arrive and  _ make  _ you” He pushed the door open and stepped to the side. Keeping his eyes on the man as the blanket his sister must’ve placed on him dropped down with the movement. The bandages on his wrists dabbed a little with blood. His great body was littered in scars, his chest and arms full of thick hair with a dark trail down his abdomen. His loin cloth the only clothing he wore besides two large leather shin wraps.

The boy stood his ground even though this man was towering over him while he slowly walked over, a slight hobble as he looked like he’d lost a lot of blood from however both his hands had been taken. Eyes darting from the bloodied stumps to the man’s face he cowered a little, something dark in the man’s eyes as he stared deep into his soul.

“Such a pretty...lost... young thing…” Golden cat eyes shined down.

\---

200th Day

“You do realise you can kick them out at  _ any _ time my love” Magnus smirked as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, the King’s head resting on his stomach. They were lying in the gardens, the green grass only slightly damp from the residue in the morning air.

“I know...but to kick out guests would hinder our kingdom’s friendships” Alec smiled up at the man he loved,

 

In the weeks following his crowning, Alec had been fighting through the end of his depression. Losing his parents all over again and explaining to his little brother why they were leaving was a lot harder than he could have ever imagined. Max still wasn’t speaking to him, choosing to live with Jace’s cousin just outside the palace grounds in the town. Isabelle would visit him as often as she could, try to make him see sense. But he was still young and would come around to understand.

 

Alec’s engagement to the former Prince of Edom was short but sweet, they married twice. Once officially in Idris, Alec had insisted that Magnus didn’t need to dress in the traditional robes, the rule of virginity and public shaming was abolished as it was still a sore subject with the new King. All realms were invited, many would use it as a symbol of peace between the Idris and Edom, two lands that had been at war for centuries. The ceremony was huge on a grand scale.

 

The second time they tied the knot was in Edom, a much more relaxed affair. The day after the ceremony in Idris they took part in a great public binding. Where the original custom was to consummate the marriage to the congregation, both parties as well as the Queen decided it was best to dismiss this previous ruling. Instead after a great banquet, the two made passionate love in the privacy of Magnus’ old quarters before returning to the evening celebrations. 

Besides the amazing sex, Alec doesn’t remember much from that wedding, the wine was flowing far too freely and he was happy that Magnus was keen to explain the day in every detail back to him. 

 

Catarina made her love for Lucian Greymark public and kept him by her side as he had no choice but to stay with her, knowing it was the right decision to make.

 

Convincing Magnus he’d made the right decision wasn’t as easy as he thought it might be. The promise of his eternal love was battling against the difference in living standards. Magnus wasn’t used to being fully dressed for all matters outside the bedroom and bath house. Speaking of which, the water was different to Edom’s. Where his former kingdom would filter from the marshes and have relaxing and therapeutic qualities. The water from Idris was crisp and overly clean to sit too long in.

Magnus was homesick. From being judged for eating with his fingers, to the way he dressed, walked. Idris was nothing like home. The only thing he enjoyed here was Alec. His family were tolerable. He knew his love would make it better, it would just take time to adapt.

Running his fingers in Alec’s hair he looked at the two rings on his fingers. One gold and one silver, the two rings to represent the two marriages. Something white catching his eye he stopped his movement, swallowing and parting his fingers, revealing a strand of white hair on Alec’s beautiful head of black hair.

The thought of losing his love to old age or disease was something that had kept him awake most nights since their marriage. Idris was so quiet after dark that he found himself overthinking and worrying more than usual. He was here in a foreign land, treated like an outsider. Many of the court and nobles knew who he was. They knew Alec had fought for the right to marry him and to have him rule by his side, even if he had hidden it. You don’t have a father like Asmodeus and expect a welcoming committee.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to the hairs and smiled as Alec tutted.

“You aren’t listening are you?” Alec moved away and pushed up onto his palms grinning that bright and warm smile at him.  “I said-”

“You love me?”

“I do but...No-”

“You want me to fuck you right here in the grass?” 

Alec blushed with a grumble and shook his head sitting back on his heels as he knelt up.

“Magnus…” Alec sighed and smiled softly, his eyes still had that sadness behind them but Magnus would be damned if he ever let him reflect on it. He was better than ever, if anything Isabelle had commented on how he’d always had that look before his mother twisted her ways.

“Yes my love?” Magnus smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, letting him know he was taking this seriously now, whatever... _ this _ was going to be.

“The courts are worried…” He swallowed. There had been an unusually long meeting today, hence why Magnus had dragged his busy husband to the fields to relax.

Alec looked over Magnus’ face. The man was as beautiful as ever, especially in the sun. A place he was getting used to seeing him. His caramel skin even smoother and divine. Reaching his hand to Magnus’. The meeting had shaken him to the core. “They...the Lightwood line will end when I die” He whispered the last part, reminding Magnus of that hair on the back of his head, that hidden fear deep inside him.

“Your sister? Brother?” Magnus spoke as quietly, bringing Alec to sit in his lap, stroking his shoulders.

“My sister wishes to leave Idris...live with the woodland folk”

“Ah” Magnus smirked. “That young man has been courting her…”

“He’s not a royal...and...she doesn’t want to live in Idris”

“I see...and Max?”

“He hates me” Alec exhaled shakily. “He will understand in time I know but...I have to be ready for him rejecting the position and by then it will be too late”

“So what are you suggesting happens?” Magnus rose a brow.

“I don’t  _ know _ that’s the problem” Alec swallowed a lump and leant to kiss Magnus’ lips, the connection soon turned passionate and Magnus found himself pressed down onto the grass, their arms encircling one another as they shared love between their lips and caresses to each others tongues.

“Can you impregnate a lady?” Magnus gasped out between the kisses. “I can...extract your sperm” He stroked between them to grope Alec’s crotch through the many layers of his royal garments.

“No” Alec groaned and buried his head into his love’s shoulder, rocking his hips to the hand fumbling. “Y-you?”

“I  _ can’t _ Alexander” Magnus caught his lips again and hummed in pleasure feeling the man’s cock harden in his palm while he sucked on his tongue. “It wouldn’t be of your genes”

“But then...it wouldn’t of” Alec gasped and bit down on Magnus’ shoulder as the hand slipped beneath the clothes and gripped him flesh on flesh. “It wouldn’t be...of your genes either”

Magnus frowned but soon bit back a moan as Alec’s hand slipped down to return the favour, presses palm down to his already hardened erection.

Alec continued rocking and eventually their hands moved, releasing each other from the front of their trousers, eagerly undoing the strings holding the fabrics together. Gasping hot breath into each other’s mouths as they thrust against each other. The garden was private save for a couple of guards stationed at the entrance, but they were both trained to face the opposite way and the distance was enough that they couldn’t be heard.

“I want to give you children” Magnus panted as they moved, his hand down gripping Alec’s ass down the back of his clothes and pushing the tips of two fingers into his hole, without lubricant it stung but Alec was in no position to complain, moaning and shuddering against his lover, there was something strangely erotic about being able to feel the two bands of metal against his intimate areas. “I want to fuck you so hard you grow my child” Magnus whispered into his ear as he kept his fingers unmoving but their bodies still writhing. “Fuck..Alec let me impregnate you” He panted as Alec shivered, his mind clouded with lust as he was losing his mind. Clearly Magnus was as well as he whispered in detail about how good every inch of Alec felt against him.

“M-Magnus...I would let you” He groaned and clenched his eyes shut, burying his face in Magnus’ shoulder again as he sucked on the broken skin he’d bitten early. “I would carry your child” He moaned, delirious with pleasure as he felt Magnus go rigid beneath him, the fingers curl inside him as Magnus reached his orgasm, wetting between them and causing Alec’s toes to mimic the fingers penetrating him, reaching his own peak before they both collapsed boneless to the grass.

“You….are a filthy king” Magnus panted.

“I learn from the best” Alec grinned up at him before they shared a lazy, loving kiss. “You’re crazy”

“Says the man who got off on the thought of being pregnant?” Magnus smirked at Alec’s blush before the two of them burst into laughter.

“You’re still crazy” Alec mumbled as he tucked himself back in, doing up his trousers. “I’ll see you at dinner...I still have a few people to meet”

Magnus sat up and cracked his back as Alec left past the guards and shook his head, unable to take the sappy grin off his face.

\--

Alec sat on his throne as the nobles talked about the politics and laws of his land, their discussions while interesting at the beginning, began to wane in appeal.

“So you see your majest-” A small overweight man with a large moustache gasped as the doors pushed open, being interrupted from a train of thought he clearly thought was more important than anyone else's.

Jace walked in followed by two of the guards.

“Al-Your majesty” He bowed at the steps. “We found a young woman trying to scale the palace walls” He stood back and revealed a young redheaded woman struggling in the arms of the men.

“We aren’t barbarians..release her” Alec spoke as the guards let their grips go. She huffed and looked around clearly looking for someone. “I apologise...state your-”

“I don’t want to talk to  _ you _ ” She snapped at Alec causing a murmur in the court, Jace stepped forward.

“Watch your tongue you’re addressing the King”

“I’m looking for Lucian Greymark” She stopped and looked at the blonde knight, completely ignoring Alec.  “He’s the head of the royal guard?”

“ _ I _ am head of the royal guard…” Jace frowned and showed his emblem on his chest. She scoffed and shook her head. The court was in outrage over her attitude and Alec’s wasn’t exactly enjoying it either.

“Lucian Greymark lives in Edom as Royal advisor to the Queen” Alec spoke up, the girl finally looking over to him.

“Take me to him”

“I’d rather throw you in the dungeon” Alec folded his arms before Magnus came in from the side of the room, sitting himself beside Alec on his own throne as he laced his fingers in his husbands.

“That’s hardly a place for a young lady” He smiled, offering a little bit of warmth in the rather cold room.

“Then ta-”

“It’s not that simple...do you even know where you are? Edom is two days from Idris...but” Magnus looked from her to Alec. “If you rest up for the night we can arrange passage...Lucian is a dear friend of mine and I just know he’d be delighted to know he has someone asking for him”

The redhead looked around at them all, the panic inside her calming as Jace had noticed her hands had been shaking the entire time she’d been here.  She nodded before letting the blonde lead her from the room, taking her to a guest suite where the servant girls were waiting for her to freshen her up from the journey.

“Jace Wayland” Jace smiled and took her hand, giving the knuckles a kiss and causing her to blush looking back in confusion.

“Clary Fray”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone again for the amazing support <3 To think this whole series literally came from a one-shot of smut...crazy... I never imagined a multi-part to this series so to end with one that had a great response is humbling *bows*
> 
> Thank you again and don't worry...  
> This whole chapter was to elude on things to come in the actual final part.  
> From experiments in Magnus' alchemy, a secret love child, to a very nasty, angry and vengeful brute!
> 
> I'll be concentrating on my other fics for the moment so once Blue Bolt is done i'll continue onto the next part :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments = <3
> 
> shadowsmystic on Tumblr (i try and be active..but fail so happy to talk there :) )


End file.
